


Stone Cold Criminal

by Blanc_Tide



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Condoms, Criminal AU, Deuce and Cinque come in later, Drinking, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have a thing for murderers apparently, M/M, Murderer au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Past Nichol/Rain, Personality Swap, Pina Colada needs its own tag, Rating might change to M, Smut, Some characters appear later, Suggestive Themes, Yaoi, innuendos afloat, what the hell is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide
Summary: Where in the city of Rubrum, the Ice Reaper wanders day and night killing people all but one using ice weapons that mysteriously never melt who never leaves a clue on who he really was.Meanwhile Rem, Machina, and Ace try to pursue after this Reaper until Ace gets becomes the center target of the murderer who must choose: run away with this criminal or turn him in to justice.





	1. The Ice Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usagi_Joyline_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Joyline_01/gifts).



> Promised myself to make a criminal AU and I dedicated it to the fans who like this pairing as much as I do, (Sice x Seven is a guilty pleasure along with Nichol x Rain x Hyoh). Hope this inspires more fics for these pairings, even a little.
> 
> And I hope this doesn't get discontinued down the road, this is going to be my longest fanfic ever.......

A/N: I made Rubrum a city sorta like New York since this is an AU and Orience is a country somewhere.....basically all places are cities.....while towns are the same like Innsmouth.

Chapter 1: The Ice Reaper

Sirens of cop cars surrounded a small alley as cops surrounded the crime scene. A corpse was in the middle of the two officers who were on the scene observing the area to find more clues.

They already knew the murderer since the body was stabbed multiple times, but not with knives but some giant ice spikes which were impossible to get since Rubrum would never reach to sub-zero temperatures during the winter.

The murderer was code-named The Ice Reaper, having killed all his victims with some sort of weapon that miraculously never melted.

"This guy is getting out of hand." One cop said as he began to seal the area off with yellow tape.

"Yeah, someone needs to catch this sicko soon." his female partner said as she put a blanket over the corpse to make it easier for the autopsy team to examine. 

The cops were unaware of the mentioned 'sicko' above them watching over them from the roof, a smirk underneath his mask as he turned to vanish into the night.

\------

"Ma-chi-na." A blonde haired boy said as he addressed his roommate/best friend to divert his attention from the Japanese drama he had on TV to focus on him.

"Come on Ace! I was getting to the best part! Mika was going to propose to Yuu without that dreaded rapist coming into the picture again!" Machina whined as the blonde boy, Ace, shook his head playfully at his friend's childishness.

"Machina you promised Rem that you would help her with her journalism job, remember she asked you to help condone some of the interviews?" Ace asked as Machina begrudgingly turned off the TV before standing up from the couch he was sitting on.

"And you promised you would go with me to that new bar downtown with Sice and Seven, you never did!" Machina argued back as Ace was taken back that Machina actually remembered that promise he was forced to make when Machina kept bugging him while he was playing his chocobo racing game.

"Fine, fine. I'll go to the bar with you guys, but you better do those interviews for Rem." Ace said, giving in after Machina used those puppy dog eyes.

Machina pumped one fist in the air as he went to get dressed from the T-shirt and shorts he had on encouraging Ace to get out of his coffee shop uniform (which also happened to be a chocobo themed coffee shop).

\------

The music was loud in the bar which also happened to be a club/lounge/love hotel and crowded with people.

"Wow, tonight's a crowd, everyone be careful and don't go with any strangers okay?" Seven said as she scanned the area littered with people drinking, smoking, dancing, and making out.

"Found us some seats." Sice said as Ace, Machina, and Seven followed her to a small booth that wasn't too crowded.

"So Ace is our designated driver because Machina......let's be honest your driving will give us a heart attack." Seven said not sugar coating it for once as Machina tried to backfire that he was responsible. Which Sice backfired at him with evidence of when he drove Rem's car into a tree somehow......(it's the random dog he swore).

Ace wasn't paying attention much to the girls and Machina as he flipped through the drink menu, noting how much alcohol was in each drink.

After seemingly 30 years, but 5 minutes Machina was sulking over the menu as Ace pet his shoulder to reassure him.

"I'll order for us." Sice said as she got up to walk to the bar counter since some of the waiters seemed to be 'busy' at the moment.

Seven went after her, leaving Machina and Ace alone.

"So how's it going with Rem?" Ace asked as Machina pulled out his phone to go through his emails.

Rem and Machina had started dating a year ago, but with her journalism career their relationship seemed to be long-distance.

"Better, she says she'll be coming over in a few days, you won't mind right?" Machina asked as Ace shook his head, he didn't mind Rem.

"Of course not, I'm used to being a third wheel." Ace said, the only person he had dated was his other best friend Deuce, but they saw each other as siblings and broke it off agreeing to stay friends. Deuce was dating Cinque, another friend of his, he even heard they were engaged.

Machina nodded, "You'll find someone someday, besides who can resist such a cute smart blonde?" Machina teased as he rubbed Ace's head who swatted his hand away.

Machina stopped his rubbing when his phone began to vibrate, he excused himself to go outside to take it.

Now Ace was alone. 

He glanced about the bar, noting people still dancing and making out along with drunkards laughing waaaayyyy too loud.

'Maybe I should've stayed home.' Ace thought as he drummed his fingers on the table. He forgot his phone at home so he couldn't use it to try and seem busy to discourage others.

He flinched when an arm draped over his shoulder.

"At ease, I'm not going to do anything to you just follow my lead." a voice whispered in his ear, the voice clearly male.

Ace turned to look at the stranger, he had slate blue hair and blue eyes looking over at some girls who were clearly looking for some 'fun' coming toward them.

The man locked eyes with them before turning and drew his face closer to Ace's leaning over him, from an angle, it looked like they were kissing, the sudden weight from the man made Ace topple over onto the booth seat.

The scantily clad girls got the hint seeing the man fall on top of Ace and ran to go find another prey in the club.

Ace's heart was pounding as their eyes locked, this unknown stranger basically on top of him. The man got off of him when he seemed to notice Ace's face get redder and how close they were since he could smell the bubblegum and shampoo on Ace as Ace could smell the cologne and mint on him.

"Thanks for the save..." the man said as he got out of the booth standing near the table Ace was at.

"Y-yeah no problem....." Ace said as he glanced to see Seven and Sice coming over carrying drinks.

"Who's your friend Ace?" Seven asked as she set the drinks down on the table as Sice looked the stranger up and down.

'I would've asked him out, but Seven is the one for me. Besides I think Ace called dibs.' Sice thought as she turned to look at Ace.

"Just some guy....." Ace said, as the stranger just waved them off saying he just needed to know where the bathrooms were not allowing Seven to ask him a question.

Automatically Seven went protective over Ace, reminding him of Deuce when she apparently claimed to have seen a pervert try and grope him.

Ace just nodded at random intervals at Seven's rant as Sice took a sip out of her tequila ignoring the rant as Machina came back.

"Rem called. She'll be here by tomorrow~!" Machina exclaimed excitedly as he thanked Seven for the beer she handed to him.

Ace stared suspiciously at the pina colada Sice had gotten him who assured him it wasn't enough to get him drunk before taking baby sips before normal gulps when he got used to the rum's burn in his throat.

After a few drinks in, Machina pushing Ace to drink a few shots with him as Seven and Sice went to go to the dancefloor clearly wasted.

Ace stood up from the booth as Machina started crying Rem to no one in particular, telling Machina he needed to wash his face.

He swayed over to the restroom, though a few bold people smacked his arse on the way and pushed the door open.

He turned on the sink faucet and began splashing his face, when a foul stench came from behind him.

He turned to see a completely wasted dirty man behind him, he could've been mistaken for homeless.

"Hey purdy lah-dee...." the man slurred as Ace backed up, hitting the edge of the sink. Even though Ace was partially wasted, he still had his senses.

"Sir.....I think you need to move." Ace said as the man reached out, dirty untrimmed fingernails seeming like claws to Ace's intoxicated mind.

"Ah.......dun be sho shyyyy I luv ehn lah-dees play herd ta get...." The man said as he suddenly grabbed Ace and threw him onto the floor.

Ace rolled out of the way in time as the man tried to tackle him and tried to run, but a hand on his ankle brought him down. The drunk bastard climbed on top of Ace grinding on him.

"Ya turn meh on, lez do it." The man slurred as Ace's fear grew, the drunk feelings disappeared from him.

A loud smack was heard as Ace opened his eyes, to see the stranger from before punching the bastard away into an open stall.

"It's you!" Ace cried out as the stranger blinked at him. 

"You're drunk....I can smell the alcohol...." the man said as he helped a struggling Ace up.

"I'm fine. Besides who's going to drive my friends home?" Ace said as the man gave him a look-over noting the shirt Ace had on had been torn slight open and his wrinkled pants.

"A taxi driver. It's dangerous here, you were almost raped." the man said gesturing to the knocked out man.

"But...." Ace wobbled as he tried to leave, the man grabbing him by his shoulder to steady him.

"I'll drive you hom-" the man started but Ace had passed out due to either the exhaustion or yeah the exhaustion.

The stranger held the unconscious boy close to his own taller frame before sighing quietly.

'Wonder what Kazusa will say when I bring someone home for once.' he thought, unconsciously stroking the boy's hair.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Did we do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did we do that last night?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop having Jeffree Star songs on autoplay...... what is with my music tastes?
> 
> Two for one special today like I said I promise to finish this fic if I don't I'll give in to those people and add a smut here (or if asked for it).
> 
> Oh oh I gotcha dancing on me~ (Someone help.)
> 
> Comment if you want or please do.

Chapter 2: Did we do that?

An alarm clock went off somewhere near Ace’s head as he groaned and snuggled into the warmth that he had found behind him.

“Just 5 more minutes.” he muttered into what he thought was the blanket before realizing that blankets didn’t have muscles.

Ace bolted upright as he saw the figure sleeping next to him in an unknown bed. His company woke up when he felt Ace’s movement.

“Good morning.” The stranger said casually as Ace marveled at how calm he was about this.

“Quick question.” Ace said as the man sat up next to him.

“What?”

“Did we you know….”

“Have sex?”

“Uh yeah….” (Ace turned red at this and wondered how could this man be so calm.)

“Yes.”

A long silence stretched before the man laughed lightly as Ace paled.

“Just joking, but you were doing some weird things as soon as I brought you to my apartment…..” the man said as Ace sighed in relief quietly.

“Like what?” Ace asked, slightly afraid.

“Well my roommate was concerned on why I brought home a college kid drunk and then he tried to well…...examine you……..saying I shouldn’t touch young girls…...but he’s worse than me. Since well he tried to take off your clothes, but you woke up and called me Rain….” the man said.

“Rain’s my brother……” Ace said to clarify as the man nodded.

“Then all of a sudden you jumped on me, saying you loved me so much, I asked if you were referring to Rain which you said no and then you proceeded to try and remove my clothes.” The man said as Ace noted that the man was indeed shirtless but had pants on.

“When my roommate, Kazusa tried to pin you down since yes you were able to remove my shirt you whacked him to the point that he fell backwards and hit himself on the coffee table, knocking himself out,” The man said, as Ace saw he was smirking at the fact this ‘Kazusa’ got hurt, “I managed to pin you down and then you passed out.”

“What happened to Kazusa, is he alright?” Ace asked as the man paused.

“I left him on the couch, it takes more effort to knock down that psychopath.” The man said.  
Ace pondered over this as the man got out of bed and went to get dressed.

Ace noticed that he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that was obviously too big for him and gray sweat pants.

“You might want to invest in some new clothes, that bastard last night really ruined that shirt of yours.” the man said as he handed Ace his outfit from last night.

“Thanks.” Ace said as the man nodded as he walked to the door of the bedroom. Before completely leaving the man remarked one thing.

“Nice boxers by the way, chocobos are admirable birds.” he said as Ace threw a pillow at him slightly red.

Ace noted that his pants were fine but the shirt was destroyed. 

‘Rain got me this shirt…..I really liked it too.’ he thought as he removed the sweat pants to put on his former pants but kept the too big shirt on and folding the destroyed shirt as best as he could.

“Do you have a phone by any chance?” Ace asked as he found the man in the living room, handing an ice pack to his roomate, Kazusa, who blinked at him.

“Yeah, in the kitchen to the right of the fridge.” was his answer as Kazusa attempted to get up causing the man to press the ice pack down on his friend’s forehead in order to keep him down.

Ace quietly walked into the kitchen and dialed his brother’s phone number, knowing Machina would get into an accident if he drove.

Instead of his brother’s usual voice that reminded him of a shounen hero he heard a deeper one answer.

“Hello?” the voice asked on the other end, Ace noted that the voice sounded tired and knew it was probably Rain’s boyfriend’s voice.

“Hey Hyoh, can you come get me and how’s Rain?” Ace asked as he heard shuffling on the other end.

“Rain’s fine, where are you?” Hyoh asked as Ace heard more shuffling.

Ace covered the phone and asked the man who came back in to get another ice pack to smother his friend with the address which he provided and answered Hyoh.

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes, don’t be late.” Hyoh said and hung up before Ace could thank him.

‘Sometimes I wonder about Rain’s tastes…..I mean at least Nichol was nicer and didn’t sound like he was indifferent all the time.’ Ace thought as he walked to the living room to see the Kazusa this time watching Tv with the man both sitting on separate couches (there’s 2).

“A murder was committed around 6 pm yesterday night in the alley of XXX” the newswoman said as pictures popped up.

Ace’s blood ran cold, that alley was one away from the cafe where he worked was, “Who would do such a thing?” he asked.

His companion from last night shrugged as Kazusa turned to look at Ace.

“My my you have a fascinating looking body, mind if I examine him, Kurasame?” Kazusa asked looking at Ace as if he was a lab animal.

“No you can’t.” the man now named Kurasame said as Ace shuffled awkwardly to the door.

“Umm…..I’m going to go thanks for the hospitality and I’ll bring back your shirt….” Ace said as he reached for the doorknob.

“Wait, you never told me your name.” Kurasame said as Ace turned around to look at him.

“It’s Ace, I’ll mail your shirt back and thanks again!” Ace said as he slipped on his shoes which were by the door and closing the door behind him.

He made it to the front of the apartment complex called, Vermillion Bird where he saw Hyou standing by his motorcycle, arms crossed, helmet that reminded him of a leopard or cat on with his usual red reflective sunglasses and black with red long coat.

“Did you wait long?” Ace asked as Hyoh tossed him a spare plain red helmet.

“No.” was his only reply.

Ace got on behind Hyoh grabbing him by the shoulders (because Hyoh told him he would slit his throat if he touched his waist) as tightly as he could as Hyoh drove away, Ace watching the apartment get smaller and smaller in the distance.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Rem's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rem arrives, whoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever alone I guess. IDGAC to be honest, I'm used to it.
> 
> 37 pages on Google Docs....as of now......And yes it gets down and dirty later on for those people to satisfy their craving for smut. We're all human, we have desires, wishes, cravings, needs, etc.

Chapter 3: Rem’s arrival

After a tense ride home from Hyoh who told Ace to call for a ride anytime, which he knew was something Rain urged Hyoh to do (be respectful to his brother or face Lasswell and Fina’s wrath) Ace opened the door to the small house he and Machina lived in.

“Welcome home Ace! You’re not hurt are you?” Machina asked as he checked over Ace who nodded before noticing the brunette girl standing pleasantly in front of him.

“Oh Rem, you’re here.” Ace said as the girl walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug, her perfume smelled of coffee and flowers.

“I missed you Ace, come on we have much to talk about.” Rem said as she held hands with Machina as the two walked to the living room.

Rem and Machina sat near each other like couples would as Ace sat near them on a different couch, automatically the trio started talking about how high school used to be like, college, and jobs.

“By the way, I’m now working with the police department.” Rem said as Ace perked at that.

“You’re studying criminal justice? What happened to journalism?” he asked as Rem sighed.

“It’s kinda overbearing, too many deadlines, fake news, speculation etc. I had to redo some of my work so many times because of false leads the newbies get.” Rem said as Machina rubbed her back sympathetically.

“Besides criminology is intriguing.” she added as she went off behavior patterns of murderers due to a dominant warrior gene in the brain and the signs of sociopaths.

Ace sweatdropped as Machina turned on the TV which flickered on the news making Rem cease her conversation at the newsman.

“Just recently the work of the Ice Reaper happened just a few blocks from the Vermillion bird hotel, the murder was speculated to happen around 7 am the body being found at 8.” the man said as Rem clasped her hands together, pitying the poor woman who was identified as the victim.

Ace tuned out the newsman and shuddered, he could have been that victim had he walked instead of calling Hyoh for a ride home.

Machina hugged Rem and muttered comforting words to the girl as she assured him she was fine, as Ace got up to get ready for his job telling the couple he was off to work.

Machina nodded to him as Rem told him she’ll see him later as Ace went off to get dressed in the usual pale yellow button up (long or short depending on the weather it’s summer in this story), with black slacks and his usual sneakers.

He tossed the black apron over his shoulder and picked up the lunch Machina made for him since he obviously was unable to make his own last night and walked out the door, keys, wallet, and phone in his small work bag (like his bag from Type-0 except it looked more like a shoulder bag/satchel) and entered his car, a light blue camry, before driving off to work.

\------

Casually tossing up in the air a rather sharp ice spike at least 2 feet long and catching the murder weapon.

“I need more self control, but murder seems like the only way to relive some of the stress I have,” the Ice Reaper said as he twirled the slightly dulled ended of the weapon like a basketball, before getting up from the chair he was sitting on. 

The reaper turned off the radio he was listening to, talking about his latest crime before removing the metallic mask and hood to the long black coat he wore. He fixed the black turtle neck that he always wore for his murder sprees and took note of all the blood he had to bleach out of his coat, dark jeans, and boots.

‘Might as well start cleaning,” he thought as he went to find some soap.

\------------  
Ace sighed, the cafe was busy today and luckily one of his friends, King was there helping him with all the drinks and food busy people wanted.

‘Seems like Machina has the easier job at times…’ Ace thought as he imagined Machina with the kindergarteners he taught having fun.

“Ace I’ll take over for now you go on break.” King said as Ace protested that he couldn’t leave him alone.

King pointed out the thinning line and the other server who was on duty (an extra named Bob. Seriously.) and Ace unwillingly put his apron to the side in the worker’s lounge to go on break.

King and him were working straight for 4 hours with no break, although Ace saw King sneaking bites at his granola bar he had in on of his apron pockets in between drink making and cooking.

Ace didn’t feel like eating after hearing all the news talking about the murders that happened near him, he walked out to the side of the cafe and sat at the doorstep.

“That man from last night…...what was his name again…..Kura- something or other? I wonder what he’s doing now?” Ace thought as he absentmindedly chewed on his bottom lip.

\--------

A sneeze suddenly came to Kurasame as he glanced up from the warm ups he had been grading as the university students glanced up at him.

He glared at them, causing chills and them to go back to the reports they had to write about today’s lesson, which happened to be studying brain behaviors basically what makes a sociopath a sociopath, lovely.

He was bored, even his TA Izana seemed bored out of his mind after he was finished grading papers and instead resorted to texting his girlfriend, Emina, who happened to be one of Kurasame’s friend.

The university hall was quiet until what seemed was days and years, which in reality was only 2 hours the class was dismissed.

‘I need some coffee.’ Kurasame thought as he locked up the room with his work bag and papers.

\------

It was silent as Ace sat in front of his twin brother and his boyfriend in the cafe he worked at.

‘This is awkward,’ Ace thought as he saw how close the two were sitting, Hyoh’s arm over Rain’s shoulders as Rain leaned into him slightly, ‘Does he ever take off those sunglasses?’ 

“SO how are you Ace?” Rain asked as he stirred the iced tea he had bought.

“It’s fine, work’s hectic as usual but I’m getting through it, and school is out for a few months due to a gas leak. Really fatal fumes apparently.” Ace said as he glanced at King who was waving to him a goodbye, only a few campers stayed in the cafe due to free Wifi.   
“I see.” Rain said as sipped the tea as Hyoh glanced at his phone, the black coffee he had was untouched for the time being. 

Ace fidgeted awkwardly, feeling like he was interrupting their alone time, apparently his brother and boyfriend just happened to run into him after Rain went to pick up a few things for Lasswell namely hair gel. 

Ace told them that he had to return to work where Rain insisted on seeing the place until Ace gave in and allowed them to follow him. Hyoh just went along with it.

‘I don’t think I should ask Rain why he and Nichol broke it off AND how he started dating this guy….’ Ace thought as he turned his head to the jingle of the bell of the cafe’s door.

“It’s you!” Ace exclaimed, before shrinking back when he realized how loud he was and the eyes on him for his sudden outburst.

“At ease Ace, you’re making a scene.” Kurasame said as Ace got up and walked toward him.

“Oh is he a friend of yours?” Rain asked.

“You could say that…..” Kurasame said before turning to look at Ace.

“Are you here to order something?” Ace asked the other who nodded and Ace took his order before rushing to the kitchen to go make his order.

“Ace’s acting more jumpy than before….maybe it’s Machina’s influence?” Rain said to Hyoh who seemed to stare at the other man.

“Possibly.” Hyoh said as Rain frowned at the one word response and was about to say something before Hyoh continued, “Ace has a crush on him.”

“What? How do you know?” Rain asked as Hyoh ruffled his hair.

“Because you acted the same way around me.” Hyoh said as he gave him a small genuine smile.

\-----

“Here’s your order and your change.” Ace said as he handed Kurasame his order.

“Thanks.”

“I actually have your shirt with me now, uh…...do you want it back?” Ace asked, turning pink about the fact that he had brought the man’s shirt with him.

“No, you can keep it. Thanks again for the coffee.” Kurasame said turning and heading for the door.

Ace then noticed Rain hand signaling to him miming his hand to be a phone, and gesturing to Kurasame who was about to push open the door to leave.

Ace definitely got the obvious hint and leaped over the counter.  
“Wait!” he called out causing the other to stop and turn to look at him a little surprised at the other’s cry to him. 

“Well you see….this might sound weird, but can I you know….have your phone number? In case I want to call you?” Ace asked awkwardly scratching the side of his cheek as the other stares at him.

“Sure. Hold out your arm.” 

On Ace’s arm, he scrawled the digits of his phone before bidding Ace farewell and to text him anytime.

Ace stared after his leaving figure as Rain slapped him lightly on the back and left him with a tip for the drinks. 

Ace waved bye to his brother as he got onto his boyfriend's motorcycle and he closed shop.

The horrible news of the murders temporarily taken away from his mind.

Chapter 3 end.


	4. Too close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's too close boi.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi and mature themes later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Type-0 sequel? Time to flip the table, to be honest I was okay with the FF XIII sequels.

Chapter 4: Too close

“Rem what case are you working on writing about?” Ace asked the girl who was in the living room, she wore one of Machina’s shirts along with his sweat pants both which were too big on her small frame.

“You know it, I'm sure….it’s infamous afterall.” Rem said.

Ace stared at her not wanting to say the answer.

“It's the Ice Reaper! You know….that murderer going around killing people with ice shards that don't melt!” Rem exclaimed, honestly thinking Ace didn't know.

Ace shuddered, that murderer….he hoped he’ll get locked up soon.

Rem turned back to her report pouring through evidence, stories, and witness claims.

No one even knew what the murderer looked like! Just assumed he looked like a stereotypical grim reaper like those Halloween costumes kids like to wear.

They all just dubbed him the Ice Reaper due to the abnormal weapons he used that happened to be made of ice that somehow never melted.

He never left evidence of who he was, the only thing he left behind was the first time he took a life.

A note in dark blue ink saying, ‘This isn't the last who will die in Rubrum.’

Ace peeked over Rem’s shoulder to read some of the articles she had spread over the coffee table. Each one describing the condition, estimated time, location, and again the police finding no new leads.

Rem sighed as she dropped her head to the table, “I wish this guy would at least drop ONE clue for once at the scene.”

Ace laughed at that, “If he did he would've been caught already, one slip up can blow your whole cover.”

Rem agreed to what Ace said before her phone vibrated. She answered it and looked at Ace hopefully.

“Think you can give me a ride to the police station to let them go over my report?” 

“Why not, beats waiting for Machina to come home with glitter in his hair that I have to help wash out.”

With that the two departed to the police station.

\-----

Blood lined the walls inside of the restroom of one of the best restaurants in Rubrum.

‘In my defense, the guy was getting a little to handsy….’ the Ice Reaper thought as he cast a look at the blood all over his usual killing attire minus the mask and hood for once.

‘Can't walk out looking like this.’ he thought as he looked up and saw a air vent shaft, ‘Perfect, luck seems to be with me.’

The Reaper removed the bolts and slipped in, carefully placing the lid to the vent back on.

 

He didn't know that his victim had ripped a part of his black long coat.

\-----

Rem was standing next to Ace watching officers scramble to take a call.

“I bet it's about the Ice Reaper.” Rem said to Ace who nodded absentmindedly.

A cop noticed the pair and recognized Rem as one of the crime recorders.

“Want to come with me? It'll be nice to have some company.” the cop, Usagi, asked the two.

The two agreed as Ace experienced his first ride in the cop car.

\------

Rem covered her eyes as Ace stared in disgust at the corpse lying on the floor.

“How brutal.” Usagi muttered as she began to carefully seal the area off, luckily the restaurant had closed once the corpse had been spotted with the manager being the only one to wait for the police with anxiety.

Ace spotted something in the man’s lifeless hand, he pointed it out to Usagi who put on gloves and pulled the cloth from the hand.

Ace’s blood ran cold.

The black cloth the cop had in her hand looked familiar, too familiar.

It looked like the cloth from the jacket of...

“Hyoh….” Ace whispered as Rem turned to look at him.

“What?” Rem asked as Usagi placed the cloth in a bag titled evidence.

Ace shook his head but he now felt fear for Rain.

‘It's coincidence, there's no way Hyoh….or could he….’ Ace thought as he thought of how Hyoh always seemed to be disconnected to everyone even Rain at times.

Ace felt his phone vibrated so he took it out and gulped.

‘Rain’s calling.’ he thought as he stepped away from the scene and Rem who was scrawling notes.

He hit the call button and listened.

“Hey Ace, I happen to be near your house with some muffins Fina baked, do you and Machina want me to leave it on your doorstep or take it inside I have the key to get in.” Rain asked cheerfully.

“Inside if you can….say Rain?” Ace asked.

“Hmm?” 

“Is Hyoh by any chance with you?” 

“No. He had some errands he said, Nichol’s driving me.” Rain replied a little confused.

Ace noted to ask about Nichol later but asked Rain to stay at his house until he got back.

‘The Ice Reaper,’ he thought ‘Rain was probably unknowingly dating a killer...he was too close...Hyoh was too close...I can't let Rain be his next victim.’

Chapter 4 end.


	5. You're so funny Ace!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's laughing at Ace basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too busy working on a webtoon to update daily so I guess I update when I can.

Chapter 5: You're so funny Ace!

Ace arrived with Rem back home, Machina seemingly still out.

Rem excused herself to the guest room as Ace saw his brother, surprisingly with his ex side by side on the couch.

“Welcome home.” Rain said as Nichol waved at Ace before going back to his book he had in his hand.

Ace nodded as he sat on an unoccupied chair.

“What's so important that you asked me to stay over here for?” Rain asked as Ace looked at him seriously.

“Rain I think you're dating a murderer.” Ace said, not sugar coating it hoping that it was blunt enough to break through the dense mind of his brother.

Rain blinked.

Nichol flipped a page.

Ace blinked.

Rem in the other room coughed.

Ace was surprised after a moment of long silence minus Nichol flipping through his book, Rain burst out laughing.

“You're so funny Ace!” Rain gasped between laughs, “I know Hyoh tends to have that vibe that always scares off others but I know for a fact that he's not.”

Ace noted Nichol turning a little livid at Hyoh’s name being mentioned but said nothing about it.

“How are you so sure?” Ace asked.

Rain smiled before speaking, “Hyoh is under high surveillance from dad, Lasswell, and Fina all the time they even put a tracking device on his bike with a camera on it.” 

“Refresh my memory, why is Hyoh under constant surveillance and is he aware?” Nichol asked, his tone showing dislike for the other but he sounded curious enough.

“Remember when Hyoh was in dad's sword training/knight training class but dad called him highly dangerous because of how he kept using a real blade that he claimed was his father's? Well after he almost destroyed the whole class, dad told him he had to be under high surveillance because he didn't want to be sued…” Rain summarized as Ace tried to recall when their dad did that.

Nichol nodded at the reason, Rain looked at Ace who didn't seem to let the matter go.

“I'm home! Oh, hey Rain what're you doing here?” Machina said as he opened the door and walked in to see Ace, his twin, and Rain’s ex in the living room.

“It's a long story…” Ace sweatdropped.

\-------

The Ice Reaper noticed the tear on his coat from his last victim.

‘I'm slipping up a bit….now they have one clue about me.’ he thought as he continued to clean the blood off his coat.

As soon as the blood was cleaned off, he found the back up outfit he had for murder exactly like the first before slipping it on and going out to kill once more.

\-----

Machina and Rain were laughing even Nichol was chuckling a bit.

“Ace you might as well say Rain was the Ice Reaper! Hyoh being a Reaper? He's more like an agent of some evil society in a RPG gacha game!” Machina said leaning forward.

Ace pouted at the 3 laughing at him, he knew he jumped to far ahead into a conclusion but still their laughing was a bit overdramatic.

“Keep laughing all of you, I'm going out for a walk.” Ace said as he went out the front door.

“If you see Hyoh, ask him how many souls he reaped!” Machina called out before laughing and Rain told him to stop before the subject was dropped.

Ace walked into town looking at the shops and buildings he passed by.

He wandered around for so long that he didn't realize the sun had set and how dark it was even with the street lights.

‘Oh no Machina and Rain are going to have panic attacks if I don't come home.’ Ace thought as he turned to head to the direction of his home.

A huge crash from an alley behind him caused him to go check it out.

Ace’s breath caught in his throat.

A hooded figure was standing over a freshly murdered body, the figure’s clothes covered in blood. But what stood out to Ace was the Ice spike sticking out of the lifeless body.

The figure seemed to notice Ace as whoever it was started to walk towards him.

Ace started to run as soon as he saw the figure coming his way internally hyperventilating.

He remembered what Machina said as a joke before he left as he heard footsteps behind him.

Ace could tell this person was close, probably close enough to grab him.

All of a sudden the footsteps behind him were drowned out by a motorcycle engine.

Ace took one peek behind him, praying the figure wasn't the one on the bike furthering his evidence that it was Hyoh. But the figure had disappeared as if he was never chasing Ace.

Instead, speak of the devil, it was Hyoh on his usual motorcycle, decked out in his usual outfit. He seemed to have noticed Ace because he pulled over.

“Hyoh what're you doing here?” Ace asked as Hyoh pulled out his ringing phone.

Hyoh ignored Ace and answered his phone before telling Ace to talk to whoever it was.

It was Machina and Rem on the other end, though the caller ID said Rain.

The two almost blasted Ace's ear with their worried cries as he assured them that he was fine and that he’ll be home soon.

Hyoh tossed him the same red helmet and the two rode off.

The Ice Reaper emerged from the shadows staring at the direction Ace had gone.

‘Found you.’ he thought a smirk underneath his mask.

\-----

Machina and Rem automatically scolded Ace as soon as he returned home with Hyoh in tow.

Rain went to Hyoh giving him a thank you and a hug as Nichol narrowed his eyes at Hyoh.

“Hyoh.” Nichol said with obvious contempt.

“Nichol.” Hyoh answered with equal hatred.

Rain either seemed to ignore the dark atmosphere or was ignorant of it as Ace had finished his listening of Machina and Rem’s reasons why he should be careful and be aware of evil rapists in the night.

Hyoh seemed to drag Rain home, who complied since it was pretty late, at least 9 pm.

Nichol went with them, probably to watch the two. As soon as the others left Ace turned to Rem.

“I saw him.” he told her.

“Who?” Rem asked.

“The Ice Reaper.” Ace said.

Chapter 5 end.


	6. A midnight chat with a murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will change the rating as soon as someone says it's too risky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story is slowly leaning toward M..........I'm going to do a Sice x Seven oneshot later along with a Cinque x Deuce probably, most likely a to do list.
> 
> This story was sort of inspired from the song Smooth Criminal and Criminal now that I think about it along with I'm in love with a killer...............what the heck-a-boo do I listen to?

Chapter 6: A midnight chat with a murderer 

Rem automatically sat Ace down as Machina sat by her both leaning forward to hear the details.

“How did you know it was him?” Rem asked.

“The hooded person I ran into had a weapon made completely out of ice.” Ace said remembering the Ice spike sticking out of the lifeless body and shuddering at the memory.

“Do you know what he looked like?” Machina asked.

“It was too dark to see but all I know was he had a metal mask on since while I was running from him, the low street lights reflected off of it.” Ace replied, knowing the glances he threw back through the chase were worth it.

Rem contemplated Ace's descriptions taking it into account for her report she had to write.

“I set dinner for you Ace, it's on the table but you might want to heat it up.” Machina said as Ace nodded in thanks as Rem went to go write her report.

After eating and washing his plate, Ace joined Machina on the couch with Rem sitting on his lap snuggled together as they watched Machina’s Japanese drama that he was hooked on. 

Apparently Mika and Yuu were in the middle of their wedding when some girls Yuu was friends with stopped to say that they wouldn't give Yuu up to a man and then that child rapist came to stop the wedding too.

After watching for a few hours Ace bid good night to his friends at around midnight before heading into his room.

Once he closed the door, he noticed how cold it was, freezing actually. Ace tried his light which didn't turn on. He tried his doorknob before realizing it was frozen solid.

“Good evening or is good morning, it doesn't matter.” a voice coming from the other side of the room said as Ace paled as he turned to the windows of his room. 

A hooded figure was sitting there on his window sill and in his hand he was twirling a small ice spike.

Ace thought about screaming but the other predicted he would.

“If you scream I'll kill everyone here.” the figure said, Ace noted the Ice Reaper was indeed male, another piece of evidence to get to Rem if he survived.

“What do you want?” Ace asked trying to be brave even though he knew he was facing death.

“I want lots of things, to see more blood spilled, to see more die by my hand, etc.” the Ice Reaper said, Ace noted this man spoke as if it was a normal wish to make.

“You're sick.” Ace retorted.

“Very cute kid, how long did it take for you to think that up?” the man replied sarcastically as he threw the Ice spike a few inches from Ace's head, piercing the door.

Ace gulped, he needed to get out of here, but his exits were blocked. The Ice Reaper had started to get up from his spot on Ace's window sill, walking toward his captured prey.

“You know, you're kinda cute kid. Way cuter than those corpses.” the man said as Ace felt his chin being lifted up by a gloved hand. 

“What a compliment, how long did it take you to get the brains to say that psycho?” Ace shot back bravely.

Ace was tossed down on his bed, hands frosted together feeling numb to the cold right away to his bed post.

Ace's heart began to beat faster, fear bubbling within him.

“You know people say sex relieves stress, I wonder if it's true.” the Ice Reaper said, he was sitting near Ace on his bed. 

“You wouldn't.” Ace said, fear in his voice, he didn't want to be raped like those unfortunate victims he had seen on TV, their virginity taken away just like that by another.

Ace felt his chin being lifted up, eyes making contact with shadowed one's.

“Maybe I would.”

Ace closed his eyes as he felt tears from fear starting to well up. Gloved fingers carefully rubbing away the tears that started to escape.

“After all who can resist a cute blonde like you?” 

Ace's heart dropped.

“Machina?!” Ace spoke as the Ice Reaper laughed at that.

“No. I'm not your friend who's still downstairs with his girlfriend, Rem was it? Sleeping after the stress you put them under.” 

Ace realized that this man had somehow been able to stay long enough in his house to figure out names and relationships. 

“What're you going to do with me?” Ace asked.

“A) I kill you and everyone in this house B) I violate your body and make you scream C) I let you go and risk you telling what you know to your friend, but option C I would never do.” The Ice Reaper said ticking off the options with his fingers.

Ace pondered over the options, both were horrible in his opinion.

“10 seconds blondie.”

Ace was starting to cold sweat at this.

“9.”

Ace tried to get his arms loose which was futile.

“8.”

Ace wondered what would happen if the man reached zero what option he would choose.

“7.” 

Ace wondered how Machina and Rem were going to react if they saw his corpse.

“6.’ 

Ace could feel the gloved hands in his hair, almost as if he was petting it.

“5.”

Ace thought about Rain and how he would cry at his death.

“4.”

Ace once again went over his options.

“3.”

Ace felt tears going down, swiped away gently by gloved fingers.

“2.”

Ace thought about what's worse: losing his virginity or his life and his friends lives.

“1.” 

Ace briefly thought of Kurasame.

“Ze-”

“Option B.” Ace interrupted as the man paused.

“So that's your answer.” 

“My friends lives are more important.” Ace declared as he felt fingers brush his bangs.

“Also I have to kinda admit something….” Ace said turning his head to the other side shyly.

“That is?” the other questioned.

“You're voice is kinda….well...a turn on.” Ace spoke lowly.

“Really?” the Ice Reaper spoke lowly, making his voice sound enticing as Ace flushed and shuddered.

“Too bad, I was never going to do any of those options to you.” 

Ace felt the the fear diminish from him.

“Your letting me go?” Ace asked as he felt the Ice around his hands disappear.

“Yeah. Consider yourself my favorite.” the Ice Reaper said as he got up from Ace's bed.

“But I thought you kill ALL who you cross paths with.” Ace told him.

“Take notes of my murders, all victims were middle aged stuck up rich bastards, I don't kill the poor or kids.” the Ice Reaper replied.

Ace noted to take notes on his victims statuses later.

“Don't consider yourself Scot free kid, you're on my To-Do list.” the other said before jumping out Ace's window.

Ace ran to see if he could see a bit more of the Ice Reaper but was surprised when he looked down, his lips connect with another's. Sparks flying at the contact for the 1 second kiss.

“Good night, Ace.” the man said as he pulled away as Ace turned red at the surprise kiss and speechless.

The Ice Reaper seemed to melt into the shadows as Ace lied on top of his bed, face flushed as he brushed his fingertips over his lips.

“Who was that guy?” he asked.

Chapter 6 end.


	7. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo first dates.
> 
> Not the food though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulled a Kurasame in FFBE, now I want an Ace......I have a 7* Machina.
> 
> Does anyone play FFBE the JP version? Because it's fun.
> 
> I'm going to go get pina colada now.
> 
> I promise I'll change the rating after the next chapter because it's going to get 'risky' .........

Chapter 7: Date

Ace did look into the victims and confirmed that those people were of rich status but their money was never stolen just their lives.

“Guess he was being honest, I wonder if he was just a normal guy what he'd be doing.” Ace said to himself.

“Who's the lucky guy Ace?” a voice called from behind causing the mentioned to flinch.

Machina stood proudly at the doorway to the living room, a mischievous grin on his face.

“There's no guy.” Ace said too quickly as Machina raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Oh Really? Then why,” Machina started walking toward Ace before whipping out Ace's phone he magically pulled out of thin air, “do you have a new contact number here.”

Ace automatically tried to steal back his phone before Machina could violate his privacy further, failing due to his short height.

“Ooooh Ace who's this Kurasame? A new boyfriend? How come you didn't tell me about him?” Machina said as he proceeded to type something on Ace's phone to Ace's horror as he was held back by one of Machina’s arms.

“Remember to change your password Ace, Chocobo isn't a strong password anymore.” Machina teased as he went to wake Rem for breakfast. 

To Ace's horror Machina had sent a message to this man:

‘Hi this is Ace. Let's go on a date. ;)’ 

Ace couldn't delete the already sent text and hoped that Kurasame wouldn't think he was desperate or perverted like Usagi I mean Machina.

\-------

His phone started blaring as he was in the middle of a lecture on mind behavior patterns and what makes a person tick to a bunch of half asleep college kids.

Kurasame glared at it, before setting it to vibrate, vowing to tie Kazusa to hang off their apartment complex if it was him.

Izana was out sick so he had extra work to grade over the break for a week starting tomorrow.

As soon as the class was silently doing reports minus whispers here and there, Kurasame checked his messages surprised a bit to see an unknown number.

Upon opening it, he found out it was Ace, that kid. That blonde kid who didn't text him until today.

Ace's text sounded a little weird especially the winking face he sent but he decided to play along with it.

‘Grading can wait until Saturday.’ he thought as he began to type back a reply.

\------

‘Why don't we have that date at the bar we met at?’

Ace stared at the reply that came 10 minutes after Machina’s crime.

‘Sure, at what time?’ he texted back.

The text came 6 minutes later.

‘7 alright with you?’

‘Yeah, see you there.’

Ace put his phone to charge, sighing at the sort of arranged by the devious man Machina, having to call work to say he couldn't do the late shift.

Machina had picked up on Ace's date and had laid clothes out for him and a few flavored condoms strawberry, banana, and lemon to Ace's embarrassment.

Ace threw the condoms at Machina saying to save some for Rem and himself causing the other to turn pink.

The rest of the day was spent talking with Rem and reading about the killing the Ice Reaper did this morning via kitchen laptop.

Playing Dissidia NT with Machina as a character who looked and sounded like him, both named Ace.

Eating lunch with Rain who invited him out, Hyoh once again absent but came to pick Rain up.

Ace napping on Machina’s shoulder with Rem snoozing on Machina’s lap as the three watched some of Rem’s crime dramas.

By the time 7 came, Ace was dressed and ready, taking his small signature shoulder bag (one from Type-0), phone, house and car keys.

Machina once again jokingly told him about the birds and the bees as Rem laughed at Ace's discomfort at Machina’s demonstration of how to use a condom with a banana.

Ace left once it got worse, which was when the mushy banana made a mess on Machina.

He started up his car to drive down to the bar.

\-------

The Ice Reaper casually drummed his fingers on top of the dresser he was seated on.

The victim, a fat well dressed man was tied to his chair, surrounded by dead bodies of his servants.

“Mr. Mitchells you do know I have somewhere better to be so stop struggling and I'll make your death quick.” The Ice Reaper said as he twirled his daggers made of ice in his hand.

“No. Who're you disgusting bile scum?! How dare you kill my family and demand I lower my trafficking of those useless little girls and boys who amount to nothing?!” the man screamed as the Ice Reaper threw a dagger at the man's chest.

A sickening crack was heard as Mr. Mitchells coughed up a pool of blood.

“Let those children go, they have lives to live unlike you.” the Ice Reaper said as he readied another dagger.

“Nev--” he never finished for the dagger was thrown straight through his mouth to the other side of the room.

“Sad to say I know where your employees in these businesses lived and I terminated them.” the Ice Reaper said as he stood over the man's clinging to life body.

He then stomped on top of the man's head the force used crushing the skull, brains oozing out.

“Burn in Hell.” the Ice Reaper replied to the corpse before he left the mansion and setting the place to burn via a stove set high.

\------

Ace took a while to find a parking spot. When he did, his company for the night was standing in front of the bar checking his phone.

“Did I keep you waiting?” Ace asked as he took in his companion’s attire consisting of a black turtleneck with black jeans and dress shoes. 

“Not at all, shall we?” his company asked as he took in Ace's red checkered button up with a chocobo necklace and black ripped skinny jeans and Converse.

The two entered the crowded bar, not as busy today according to Kurasame, and a nice chat over dinner which Ace insisted he paid but his company beat him to it.

Now the two were talking over drinks, Ace having a Pina Colada and Kurasame having some Tequilla.

“So your friend sort of set us up?” the man asked Ace who nodded.

“Yeah….he also gave us some….condoms….” Ace flushed.

“Aww but we could have used them,” Kurasame said as Ace flushed deeper, “ To give to those people in the corner there.” 

He gestured at the couple on the other side of the room, both looking barely dressed but clearly looking like they were going to get it on.

Ace quickly turned his head as soon as he realized the girl had lost her bra. Kurasame had stopped looking after he gestured staring at Ace instead.

“Is there something on my face?” Ace asked.

“Yup.” the other answered.

“Where is it?” Ace asked as he reached for a napkin.

Kurasame took Ace's head into his hands before using his thumbs to turn the corners of Ace's mouth upwards.

“There now that frown is gone, your smile is beautiful you know.” Kurasame complimented as Ace smiled slightly, pink dusting his cheeks.

“Thank you.”

A waiter came to refill their drinks as Kurasame excused himself to the restroom.

Ace once again felt the vulnerability as he felt eyes on him as he sipped the Pina Colada. Those stares he could feel the lust in them.

A few girls tried to pick him up, but gave up once he said he was with someone a few needed to be told harsher.

After 10 minutes Ace started to think the man ditched him, but he came back this time a little agitated.

“Line was really long.” Kurasame told Ace who nodded, the line was long after all.

“Are you okay?”Ace asked the other who nodded but his expression still had anger mixed in.

Ace felt awkward, he drank some of the Pina Colada as his company glared at the crowd.

“Do you want to leave?” he asked Ace after he seemed to calm down a couple minutes later.

”Why not? It’s pretty late.” Ace answered so the two left.

Outside the bar, Kurasame stopped Ace.

“I'm sorry.” he apologized as Ace worked an eyebrow.

“You did nothing wrong, if anything I took away some of your time.” Ace replied.

“You really are something Ace,” Kurasame said as he leaned down and pecked Ace's lips with his, both feeling fireworks,”Good night Ace.”

Ace was dazed as he drove home and went straight to bed after he and the man parted ways.

As soon as Ace entered his room he heard whistling, lights still unable to do their job. He saw the hooded figure at the window sill twirling a dagger made of ice.

“You came back.” Ace said to the man.

“Couldn't stop thinking about you.” was the reply he got, the dagger was still spinning on a gloved finger.

Ace had the door closed behind him as he sat down on his bed.

“How long have you been here?” Ace asked.

“Not long.” the Ice Reaper replied.

“Are you someone I know?” Ace asked as the dagger was tossed in the air and caught by a gloved hand, dispersing into sparkles at contact.

“Hmm….probably.” the Ice Reaper answered back.

Ace stared at the figure just sitting on his ledge, seemingly staring out at the moonlit sky.

“Romantic night isn't it?” the Ice Reaper spoke all of a sudden causing Ace to snap to his attention.

“Perfect night for a date isn't it?” the Ice Reaper went on.

Ace wondered what he was going on about.

“What're you--?” he started but was interrupted.

“I'm here for something you know.” the Ice Reaper spoke as Ace froze up.

Ace walked backwards to his door but the knob was frozen solid once more.

The Ice Reaper got up and hooked his arm around Ace's waist.

“Care to accompany for the night, Ace?” the Ice Reaper asked.

Ace didn't get answer before he was hoisted in the man's arms as he jumped out the window.

\--------

Ace and the Ice Reaper had arrived on top of one of the hills that overlooked the city of Rubrum.

“It's pretty out here tonight.” Ace whispered as he admired the city lights twinkling brightly and the full moon out that night.

Arms wrapped around Ace from behind, a head resting on his left shoulder.

“Not as pretty as you.” was the reply as Ace smelled cologne….that eerily smelled similar to Hyoh’s.

“I have to ask….by any chance are Hyoh?” Ace chanced.

“Leopards don't interest me kid, besides I'm not blonde.” was the reply.

Ace did notice that the Ice Reaper did sound different from Hyoh but sounded similar to someone….but he just couldn't place his finger on.

Ace wondered if Rem and Machina embraced like this or if Rain and Hyoh did as well.

The Ice Reaper seemed to have removed his mask as he had placed a kiss on the back of Ace's head before whispering into his ear some things in a different language...probably in French he assumed.

Ace did flush at the way the man rolled his r’s in the language he spoke.

“I'm kinda sleepy.” Ace whispered, as he felt himself leaning into the man.

The Ice Reaper scooped up Ace in his arms, mask placed back on.

Ace was able to see from the city lights two piercing blue eyes underneath the shadowing hood as he drifted to sleep.

He only vaguely remembered being tucked into bed and sleepily kissing back the other good night before he succumbed completely to sleep.

Chapter 7 end.


	8. He gave me a what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two single hearts on fire  
> Currently on the wire  
> As inhibitions fade  
> A focused moment made  
> Bruises and bitemarks say  
> Takes one to bring the pain  
> Passion lies in screams  
> Of ecstatic dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay......... this is going to become more risky from now on.......I need to down more pina colada to handle this intensity.
> 
> The way I make pina colada doesn't involve rum, so don't worry. 
> 
> This is my longest story yet judging by the way this pace is going......

Chapter 8: He gave me a what? 

Machina and Rem watched Ace walk back and forward in the living room, muttering.

“Ace how'd the date go? Am I Cupid or what?” Machina asked breaking Ace's pacing back and forward.

“It went well.”Ace said before plopping on the couch near Rem.

“You smell like cologne Ace, you sure you stayed PG last night?” Rem teased noticing the scent on Ace.

Ace pinked before nodding, thanks to Jack's ‘special’ collection and Machina, he wasn't as innocent as he wished he still was.

“He does Rem, but it smells like Hyoh's cologne...don't tell me you have the hots for him, Ace! Rain’ll kill you!” Machina exclaimed as Ace threw a pillow at him.

“Hyoh’s not my type! Besides I barely know him!” Ace said.

Somewhere Hyoh sneezed twice as Rain looked up from his sword swinging to look at him.

Rain sneezed as well.

“If it's not Hyoh then who's scent is on you Ace?” Rem asked.

Ace paused, Rem would think he was an accomplice to the Ice Reaper if he told her about his visits and how close they were last night.

“Ummm….Kurasame...yeah it's his cologne.” Ace lied even though he knew very well they weren't close enough for Ace to have cologne on him.

Machina let it slide since he could tell Ace was lying since he wasn't looking at them, he and Rem cast each other knowing glances but both thinking who was this other guy other than Kurasame that Ace wouldn't tell them about.

“Oh look at the time. Gotta go to work.” Ace said as he left a little too quickly the two on the couch.

“Machina.” Rem said.

“Rem.” Machina said.

“Ace was lying wasn't he? Kurasame wasn't the only guy he was out with, but I wonder who else he was with?” Rem voiced as Machina shrugged, both hoping to find the answer soon enough.

\-------

“Disgusting.” the Ice Reaper said as he slid open the door to his hideout.

Apparently the rich bitch was so scared to the point of having herself puke on him. He killed her but now his outfit had orange, green, and yellow on it.

He was able to trek back with no drops creating a trail but man the smell was enough to make a camel sick. Luckily he was used to the smell, having to smell blood and corpses all the time he went out to kill.

He carefully undressed, and put on a different outfit, red lining the coat with another hood, another black turtleneck, and dark blue jeans.

Off he went to go clean off his outfit for murder, thankful enough that his mask and boots didn't suffer the wrath of leftovers.

\-------

Ace was bored, the cafe was quieter today.

King was boredly watching Netflix on his phone and Bob who cares really?

Ace drummed his fingers on the counter hoping for something to do.

He followed the no phone on work policy unlike King, but now he was considering breaking it.

All of a sudden Ace got a sudden vibration from the phone in his apron pocket. It kept vibrating causing Ace to take it out.

The single text message from his boss who had a shift today chilled him to the bone.

‘I can't come the Ice Reaper got….’

Ace automatically told King to close up the shop, before he dashed out to look for his boss.

He knew he was being foolish to try and find him in Rubrum’s big city but he wanted to try.

He searched for hours until the heavy rain planning to come started to come down.

Ace fell to his knees on the sidewalk as passerby after passerby walked by him.

‘If only I had turned him in, if only I called the police, Mr. Monaco wouldn't be dead.’ Ace thought as he clutched his head ignoring the cold and the drops soaking him.

All of a sudden it stopped raining on him, he looked up and froze.

The Ice Reaper, metal mask on as well was standing over him with an umbrella.

Ace still could only see blue eyes under the hood as he was pulled up.

“You murdered my boss.” Ace glared as the Ice Reaper gave what seemed to be a confused gesture.

“What?” he asked as Ace rose hand to strike him but was intercepted.

“Tell me was your boss a male or female?” the Ice Reaper asked one hand holding Ace's arm as the other shifted the umbrella.

“A male. You killed Mr. Monaco he had a wife and kids yet you---” Ace was silenced by the gloved hand to his lips.

“I murdered a female today. Her name was Marie Angelis, a distributor of child pornogrophy. I don't know a Monaco.” the Ice Reaper whispered as Ace stared suspiciously at him before noting his clothes didn't look like they were blood stained but eerily similar to what Hyoh would wear and the fact the man had the guts to go out in public like this, metal mask and all.

“If you didn't who did?” Ace asked as the other looked around noticing the two were the only two out due to the heavy rain. 

“Ever heard of A Copycat Crime, Blondie? People do it all the time or I was mistaken for another murderer.” the Ice Reaper remarked.

Ace still eyed him suspiciously.

The Ice Reaper ruffled Ace's hair.

“You know if I was put in jail I wonder if you would come and visit. Or we could always do what those kids do and do an interesting scenario where I could be the criminal and you be the cop,” the other started as Ace had a feeling this was going to get dirty, “except I have you handcuffed to the bedpost or drawer,and I'm going to frisk you for weapons instead of the other way around…”

Ace was honestly impressed this man was so calm saying these perverted things aloud, but he couldn't help wanting to hear what he said.  
Screw curiosity.

“Sadly clothes can hide weapons so they have to all come off, even underwear, just in case, once they're all off….well I guess I can do a little more to get you to change your mind into having me arrested, Officer Ace~.” the man said as he tilted Ace's red face up.

Ace noted he was brought closer to the man who had dragged the boy with him to a sort of dry alcove.

“I'll run my hands around you, touching here and there to see what sounds you make and what makes you tick,” the Ice Reaper had Ace on his lap, making Ace sit like he was about to give him a lap dance or something, Ace was frozen in shock as he felt gloved hands running up his thighs unable to know what he should do, “When I find that spot inside you that'll make you go crazy, I'll use that to my advantage, Officer, I'll convince you to let me go as I violate that spot over and over until…”

Ace was redder, the hands on his wet clothes made him feel like they were a second skin, he gasped as he felt a hand lifting up his shirt from behind as he gripped the Ice Reaper as a silent plea not to strip him.

“After I loosened you up a little….well, Officer you know where the key goes to start the ignition, right?” the Ice Reaper asked as slid a hand under Ace's shirt and taking both of Ace's hands in one of his, pulling the red faced boy closer.

Ace was panicking, the hand was slowly moving itself up along with his shirt in the process. Somehow the man got Ace's uniform tie off and tied Ace's hands together, around his neck to look as if Ace was holding him.

One hand was undoing Ace's apron from on his pants as the other found his nipple and began caressing it as Ace gasped pulling himself unintentionally closer to the murderer.

The Ice Reaper heard Ace's restrained moans as he went a little faster trying to get the poor boy to moan louder. Which Ace did as he placed his head on the other’s shoulder to try and muffle his voice.

The second gloved hand found its goal and slowly started to stroke like the directions the elevator goes, up and down.

Ace suddenly felt hot as he was then held by the back of his head and pushed closer to the hooded Ice Reaper, whose mask was placed to the side, lips slowly connecting making sparks between the two come to life.

The stroking was becoming faster, as Ace felt a soft bite from the other as a request to open his mouth. When Ace complied, he knew now how French kisses worked, tongues fighting for dominance until Ace succumbed to the other, he was feeling at his limit down there.

“I can't take it.” Ace whispered as he was given another kiss as the hand went even faster.

“Let it go, Ace, show me how beautiful you can be…” the Ice Reaper said as Ace felt the dam within him burst.

Ace's release came on his soaked shirt and the man's coat and shirt. 

Ace fell on the other exhausted as he felt lips on his neck, nibbling at it before a sharp bite made Ace wince. 

“What did you do?” Ace asked about to shut his heavy eyelids.

“You'll see.” was the response he got before blacking out.

\-----

Ace woke up in his own bed, the Ice Reaper nowhere in sight.

He sleepily got up to wash his face, he was in pajamas somehow probably the work of the Ice Reaper when he dropped him off.  
He turned on the sink and began splashing his face, only to stare at his at his reflection once he noticed the ‘gift’ he was given on his neck.

He recognized those marks since Sice had some on her along with Deuce and Rain sometimes.

‘That guy gave me a hickey.’ 

Chapter 8 end.


	9. I accept responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a pervert. (But poor Rain.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know how Dissidia FFNT plays, I just changed it to suit this story.
> 
> Thanks for inspiring me with your support ChaosCrusader and Najika to do publish double chapters.

Chapter 9: I accept Responsibility 

Ace didn’t have anything to cover up the hickey, not even his hair was long enough to cover up the dreaded love bite.

‘If Machina sees this he’ll have a field day, and if he told Rain and Deuce…...man those three might as well have a parade for months.’ Ace thought, he reached for a bandage but thought that it would make it look more obvious.

‘First of all, that Ice Reaper guy is a pervert…but still if he didn’t kill Mr. Monaco who did?’ Ace thought as he popped up his pajama collar hoping to cover up the love bite.

He walked to the kitchen surprised to see two familiar heads talking with Machina and Rem.

“Ace-y! Good morning!” Cinque cried out to him as she got up to give him a bone-crushing hug.

“Cinque? Deuce? What’re you doing here?” Ace asked as Deuce carefully pried her girlfriend off Ace who clung to her instead.

“We were in town and decided to drop by, we missed all of you.” Deuce said as she smiled warmly at Ace before noticing something on Ace a sly grin forming.

Ace soon noticed Cinque sort of corrupted Deuce with her yaoi obsession just by that one look she was giving him.

“And it’s nice to see you get busy Ace, I wonder who were you with last night?” Deuce spoke as Cinque looked at Ace’s hickey which he quickly covered with one hand, both girls wearing matching grins.

Rem and Machina got up as well to try and see the hickey, now it was four against one. 

“Catch him!” Deuce cried as Ace swiftly dodged Machina’s tackle and narrowly missed Rem. 

Ace bolted up the stairs as Cinque ran after him with Deuce in tow as Machina and Rem got the chair and rope to torture I mean interrogate Ace.

Ace closed his bedroom door in time, locking it just as Cinque was about to lunge forward.

“Come on, Ace-y! We just wanna know!” Cinque said as Deuce tried to encourage him out using gentle words.

Ace threw on some clothes and planned his escape route via window.

“Not today! Never today!” Ace called to the girls as he prepped himself to escape the clutches of those yaoi fangirls (and boy).

Ace leaped out and was greeted with a surprise as Hyoh caught him in his arms with Rain in tow.

“Oh good morning Ace, what a greeting you know?” Rain said as Hyoh dropped Ace on his lawn, no care on how he landed.

Ace brushed the wet grass off his jeans, thankful they were dark. 

“What’re you doing here Rain?” Ace asked his twin who was now holding hands with his boyfriend.

“Machina called us over, said he needed help with a welcome party for Rem and your other two friends, he was hoping we could help set up.” Rain explained as Ace got up and stretched.

“What’s that?” Hyoh asked as Ace automatically covered his neck, cursing the fact that the scarf he tried to use fell off thanks to Hyoh dumping him on the ground.

“What’s what?” Ace asked, trying to play dumb as Rain tilted his head, confused, having not seen the hickey.

Hyoh dropped it, knowing fully well Ace was trying to cover up the hickey, which he did with his scarf.

“Wow, you’re wearing the scarf Nichol got for you? I still can’t find the one he gave me, I wonder where it is.” Rain said as Ace had a sinking feeling that Hyoh did something to get rid of it.

“Say Rain, I never asked you about how you well you know……” Ace started hoping he didn’t have to say the words.

“What? I’m willing to tell you anything.” Rain said as Hyoh obviously knew what Ace was going to ask since he subtly tried to drag Rain to Ace’s home.

“Uh…..what happened to you and Nichol and how did you and Hyoh get together?” Ace asked as Hyoh clearly tensed and Rain’s smile dropped.

“I’ll text you about it someday, let’s drop that subject now.” Rain said, his tone implying that he didn’t want Ace to press for details.

Ace allowed Rain his space as Hyoh cast him a look from underneath his usual red sunglasses, from that Ace could see blue eyes. He froze, the Ice Reaper had blue eyes.

Hyoh glared at Ace before walking to Rain pulling him close as Ace ran from the two, his scarf falling onto the lawn as he ran.

He was confused now, the Ice Reaper was Hyoh was what he kept thinking. But if he was,Hyoh was cheating on Rain with him, messed up.

But Hyoh was also not him since the Ice Reaper did say he didn’t have blonde hair and his voice was a different pitch but…...the similarities, the outfit, the attitude (though Ace didn’t know if Hyoh was perverted as well BUT I digress) and the smell, the similar cologne they used though Ace wondered why the murderer needed cologne on him.

“Probably to cover up the scent of blood.” Ace muttered as he sat on a bench in a nearby park, kids playing here and there all around him.

“What about the scent of blood Ace?” a voice sitting near him said as Ace jumped.

Ace’s eyes met Kurasame’s as he fell off the bench onto the wet grass.

“What the- how’d you get here?” Ace asked as he took the hand offered to him that helped pull himself up.

“Well you know there’s these wonderful things humans have called legs and feet that help get us everywhere.” the man replied sarcastically as Ace wondered if he was always this sarcastic when he met him.

“Ha ha very funny. What else do you have to say?” Ace asked as he was suddenly grabbed, his head tilted to one side as the other ran his finger over the hickey making Ace wince.

“So you’re cheating on me?” Kurasame asked sarcastically as Ace’s eyes widened at the remark, not hearing the sarcasm.

“No way! I wouldn’t do that, wait we’re not even dating!” Ace exclaimed as he separated from the other who playfully rolled his eyes at his outburst.

“Kidding, besides I wouldn’t want to date a kid like you.” the man said as Ace felt a part of his heart break.

“Oh I see…” Ace said as he glanced away a little hurt.

“If that cute kid wouldn’t consent to being courted by an older man, let me finish next time.” with the continued response, Ace felt a bit better as he felt a hand rub his head…...his eyes widened as he remembered the Ice Reaper did that as well.

Ace quietly inhaled the air and noted the other man, was in fact wearing cologne…..but this one smelled more of a pine tree than the minty smell from the Ice Reaper had.

“Say...this is random….but do you have cologne at home that smells like mint?” Ace asked as the hand continued to ruffle his blonde locks.

“No. I just spray whatever I feel like in the morning.” Kurasame said, marveling at how Ace looked like he was about to fall asleep from some hair petting.

‘Like a cat,’ he thought as Ace blinked sleepily into the touch.

“No sleeping Ace, besides don’t you have work?” the other asked the boy who just fell onto the other’s chest in a sleepy embrace muttering he didn’t.  
“You’re like a cat you know.” Kurasame said as Ace made sort of purring sounds as he stroked the boy’s hair.

“Meow.” Ace sleepily replied before he fell asleep in the other man’s arms.

The other observed him for a bit before looking at the sky thinking, ‘I lied to him, why would I tell him I have mint cologne or the fact that I know who gave him that hickey.’

\-----

“Where do you think Ace ran off to?” Rem asked worried, it was late afternoon, she had helped set up the party even though she was told she didn’t have to and that this welcome party was for her, Deuce, and Cinque.

Deuce lightly slapped Cinque’s leering hand as she reached for a plate of cookies, reprimanding her girlfriend a little afterwards.

“Maybe he’s with the person who gave him the hickey.” Deuce remarked as she pet Cinque’s head and allowed the girl to have one cookie.

Rem smirked at that before continuing, “I think Machina mentioned the mystery man the other night let’s ask him if he knows.”

Machina came walking in right at that moment, tied in streamers as he walked carefully in order not to fall and break his nose.

“Who knew making fun of Rain’s boyfriend would cause him to go all out, I only dissed his coat….” Machina said as Rem went over to help her boyfriend get free.

“Well we wanted to ask you something, what was the name of that man Ace went out with?” Rem asked as she pulled a few streamers off without ripping them. 

“Oh Kurasame I think, but why would Ace…. I see, Ace's into older men and his hormones took over! Don't worry Ace, we’ll help you take care of the baby right, Rem?” Machina cried dramatically as if Ace had come back except with a baby in tow.

“Oh Ace, why didn't you heed Machina’s warning and use protection! Babies are hard to take care of and so expensive too.” Rem cried to the nonexistent Ace clearly playing along with her boyfriend.

Deuce and Cinque giggled at this before Cinque continued, “Ace-y if you wanted to hit that, make sure he takes you to dinner first!”

“Oh Ace, next time you see that man ask him for a ring, blame him for lack of child support if he won't take his child. Curse you Kurasame, you knocked up our Ace! He's too young to be a mother!” Deuce said as the four burst into laughter.

“My brother's pregnant?! Who, What, How, When?!” a freaked out voice from the kitchen door exclaimed as the 4 ceased laughing to stare at a shell shocked Rain with Hyoh by his side.

Rain was grabbing onto Hyoh as if he knew the answer, “Hyoh tell me Ace's not pregnant and that the man who knocked him up didn’t leave him, say it's a joke!”

Hyoh was quiet for a moment before saying, “Ace's not pregnant but….”

Rain looked at Hyoh as the other 4 leaned forward to hear what he would say.

“You are.” 

Pure silence for a minute.

Rain fainted as Hyoh caught him, and the other 4 burst out laughing.

The others didn't notice that Ace had walked in with Kurasame until after they did another little skit on Ace.

“Oh Ace, did the condom Kurasame use for you break while you were on your 6th round? This is why you pack extras, to prevent an unwanted pregnancy!” Machina called out.

Hyoh noticed Ace as he held Rain close and tried to gestured the four to stop, but they either ignored him or didn't see him.

“Kurasame better have treated you well Ace, but judging how you have marks tells us you like it rough. Oh my, what're you going to do when you have to explain to your kids how they were born!” Rem giggled.

“Was Kurasame slamming you on the bed so rough Ace-y that you forgot safety first? As long as Ace-y could still walk maybe it wasn't that rough.” Cinque squealed as she hugged Deuce, burying her face in the other girl's chest.

“Oh Ace, has Kurasame done you so hard that you can't walk? As long as you say it's worth it, than so be it.” Deuce giggled, patting Cinque’s head.

“Uh guys…. I'm home.” Ace said, red at the fact that Kurasame had heard his friends talk about ‘that.’

The 4 automatically stared in surprise at Ace and the man beside him.

“Ace-y you're back! Where's the baby?” Cinque asked though Deuce tried to stop her.

Ace flushed as he glanced at Kurasame, who had a poker face. The four minus Hyoh who was holding Rain stared awkwardly at the blank faced man.

After a moment, Kurasame sighed and said, “It’s my responsibility that Ace is pregnant, I am here to ask for his hand in marriage.”

This caused everyone to laugh even Hyoh to snicker as Ace gripped onto the man's coat, red, but not mad.

The girls continued to pester Ace's company who Ace was dragged from him by Rain who had woken up and had to be explained that he wasn't pregnant.

Machina somehow got everyone to gather for video games such as Dissidia NT and Sports.

Ace was impressed that when Hyoh and Kurasame fought each other in a simulated sword fighting match the way he held the controller (Wii) as if it were a real weapon and to top it off fighting as if it were a real sword in his hand.

“Come on Ace be on my team for Dissidia,” Machina said as Ace, Machina, and Rem were on one team, and Rain, Hyoh, and Kurasame were on the other.

Ace chose his usual look alike, Machina chose Warrior of Light, and Rem chose Terra, where Rain chose Vaan, Hyoh chose Sephiroth, and Kurasame chose Cloud (Japanese seiyuu reference).

The girls cheered them on as the match started. Ace sniping Rain with his cards as Machina took on Kurasame, and Rem cast magic at Hyoh.

After at least 10 seconds Machina was knocked out, surprising Ace since Machina was a pro at this game taking one of the 3 bars of the team HP gauge.

Ace was suddenly intercepted by Hyoh who hit him from the back as Rem was recovering from an HP attack leaving half her own life bar.

Machina revived and knocked Rain out as Rem took on Kurasame as Ace went to shatter the summon core that appeared.

He was suddenly intercepted by Kurasame who had knocked Rem out so quick he hadn't noticed, like a blink of an eye.

Ace dodged the attacks as Hyoh got knocked out by Machina and Rem and Rain revived.

Ace could see the purple numbers, signaling he could use the HP attack and take out Kurasame in a blow but all of a sudden Ace lost track of his character.

‘Blindga.’ Ace thought as he hit the dodge button time to time to save himself from being attacked.

His character was hit from behind and Ace could only watch as Cloud’s Omnislash took down his character.

“Good game.” Ace said as Kurasame ruffled his hair.

“You did well.” was Kurasame’s response as Rem comforted a pouting Machina and Hyoh received a victory kiss from Rain.

Ace watched the girls versus each other sitting by Kurasame on the couch. Cinque, Deuce, and Rain versus Rem, Machina, and Hyoh.

“Having fun?” Ace asked as the other male nodded before smirking at Ace.

“What?” 

“How about a victory kiss?” the other suggested as Ace pinked.

“Oh fine, but I'll beat you next time.” Ace gave in as he pulled the man's shirt, tugging him forward and connecting their lips. Sparks growing stronger, seconds turned to a minute, then to minutes, the kiss went from innocent to a full on make out session.

The two only stopped when they heard cat calls from Cinque and Machina, and Ace noticed their position, Kurasame on top of him on the couch, his legs in between the other man's, his shirt going up and revealing his stomach, Kurasame's hands on either side of his head, Ace’s arms around the other's neck both panting from the lack of air and Ace’s blushing.

“Ace is trying to get some.” Machina said as he wiggled his eyebrows and Rem laughed.

Hyoh was covering Rain’s eyes and Cinque and Deuce were getting cheap brave points from everyone's distraction.

Ace quickly distances himself from his partner but, cast him a smile which was returned.

Kurasame's phone started to ring, causing him to pick up and automatically his eyes showed annoyance.

“Kazusa you let wild animals into my room again? I thought you promised that you would keep your lab test subjects in your room.” the man spoke as Ace couldn't help but think about the poor animals being experimented on and if it was legal.

“How on Earth did you manage to get a bear in our apartment? I'm on my way, just find some sleep darts and stop that monkey screeching in the background.” Kurasame said as he ended the call and looked apologetically at Ace.

“I have to go.” he told him, as Ace nodded in understanding.

“Make sure to get animal control.” Ace said as his hair was ruffled and a kiss was placed on his forehead.

Kurasame bid the others a quick goodbye to everyone who returned it before going back to their game.

Ace sighed as he fell back on the couch and watched the others, he felt lonely already.

\-------

‘I'm a horrible liar.’ the Ice Reaper thought as he readied his sniper filled with ice bullets sharp enough that if touched even slightly would cause someone to bleed.

He carefully aimed at the man on the ground floor who was cornering a young girl, obviously planning a violation on her.

‘Reggie Morrison, aged 45, targeting 12 year old boys and girls, he rapes them, knocks them out, then sells them to traffickers or pubs. Getting wealthy from dirty money, despicable.’ the Ice Reaper thought as he fired hitting the bullseye, straight through the head.

The girl screamed and ran, safe but traumatized as the Ice Reaper jumped down from the top of the building near the dying man.

Reggie had died from that one clean headshot, he confirmed so he turned and left the scene.

\--------

‘Guess I'm alone tonight.’ Ace thought as he snuggled under the covers.

The others were still downstairs, but Ace felt like going to bed early today. Even leaving his window slightly open in case of his late night visitor.

Ace rolled over to face the window, thinking, ‘The Ice Reaper is a murderer and criminal, yet I don't try and turn him in….. why is that?’

Ace pondered his feelings, yes he felt something from the murderer and Kurasame, he didn't feel like he could hate the murderer since in his own way he was helping Rubrum by getting rid of traffickers and porno distributors.

‘How does he know who to kill?’ Ace asked himself as he suddenly had a memory flash of what the Ice Reaper did to him, making him turn red.

‘That never happened, that never happened.’ Ace chanted internally as he covered his head with his pillow.

‘I'm not attracted to a murderer.’ Ace said to himself as he smushed his head to his pillow and willed his blush to fade away.

‘Besides it's impossible that the Ice Reaper would be interested in a college kid who works in a Chocobo-themed cafe, he's probably doing this as a one time fling.’

Chapter 9 end.


	10. 'Ace?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was then the Ice Reaper knew, he dun fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interestingly enough, I don't curse at all in real life.
> 
> I included a preview of Chapter 11, just saying the lucky chapter is Chapter 12 ;)

Chapter 10: ‘Ace?’

Ace was sitting next to Rem and Machina watching a different drama with some characters named Chrom and Robin as a couple.

‘Machina’s taste get weirder each day.’ Ace thought.

Rem had submitted her report on the Ice Reaper, now waiting for a call back and Machina had a 2 month break for summer vacation.

Deuce and Cinque had flown to someplace in Lorica bidding goodbye a few hours prior and Ace hadn't heard from Kurasame at all yet.

Not even a text from Rain was sent, the usual every morning greeting text they sent each other.

The cafe Ace worked at was observing the death of the manager (a week off, lucky blok) and King texted him he'll be with Trey and Jack in Innsmouth for a month.

Ace sighed, he was bored, too awake to nap and too lazy to do anything but watch the people on TV.

Rem was bored too even though she feigned interest in the drama before suddenly standing up in front of the TV.

“Ace you never told us where you got that hickey!” Rem said as Ace slapped himself internally for not stealing enough of Deuce’s blush before she left.

Ace had been grabbed and tied to a chair by Machina so fast that he hadn't realized he had been moved.

Rem shined a flashlight she had pulled from nowhere (somehow) and shined it at Ace’s face, the lights were turned off and the curtains drawn to make the room as dim as possible.

‘These guys…..they’re too much at times.’ Ace thought as he blinked and squinted at the light being shined into his blue eyes, trying to turn away.

“Okay Ace where were you yesterday and how did you get in the house last night?” Rem said as Machina pulled out his phone to record this funny scene.

“I was at the park duh. Maybe I came through the window or I teleported.” Ace said as Rem shined the light in his eyes again, temporarily blinding him.

“Uh huh…….are you sure you weren’t getting between the sheets with your mystery lover that you won’t tell us about?” Rem said not believing Ace.

“Rem…...I think you and the girls are watching too much yaoi dramas and such…..” Ace said trying to dodge the girl’s mock interrogation.

“You’re dodging the question! Come on Ace, Machina and I have noticed you sneaking around often, we’re worried about you!” Rem exclaimed with obvious concern which Ace knew was genuine with Machina nodding in the background still recording.

“Alright, it’s from The Ice Reaper. Happy now? I love a murderer.” Ace lied quietly, looking away from Rem.

Machina dropped the phone he was using to record and Rem was silent.

Ace glanced at the two after a moment to see the two shaking.

“Umm you guys?” Ace asked as he struggled in his bonds to try and reach out to them.

Ace was met with an eruption with laughter from the two as Rem had to use Machina for support from the lack of air she was getting along with the boy having to hold onto the counter.

“You’re a real joker Ace, Jack would be proud! Being in love with the Ice Reaper?! Haha, it would have been more believable if you said you’re in love with Hyoh or Kurasame!” Rem said as she gasped between fits of laughter.

Ace sighed internally as Machina and Rem untied him, asking him if he ever considered being a comedian someday. Now he had to focus on why Rain hadn’t texted him at all this morning or the night before like usual.

Ace texted Rain as a late morning greeting and was surprised to see that Rain’s phone was put as out of service. Strange.

What was even weirder was all of a sudden Ace’s phone was spammed with a worried Lasswell and Fina’s texts asking if he knew where Rain was, even Hyoh who somehow got his number was asking where Rain was.

“Hey what happened after I went up early last night?” Ace asked his companions who blinked at him.

“Well Cinque and Deuce left early to catch their flight, and Rain left with Hyoh, why?” Machina asked.

“Because apparently Rain’s missing.” Ace said as Rem and Machina stood up, panic in their eyes.

“What?! How?!” Rem asked as Ace texted Hyoh asking if he and Rain stopped by anywhere besides Rain’s house.

His response was in the negative, which Ace asked Lasswell if Rain went out again after Hyoh left.

The answer was a yes, Rain went out again since Rain said he ran out of minutes and went to pay for his phone, forgetting to do so earlier and the place where they provided his service was open until really late.

Apparently after Ran went out he never came back, even after morning came again.

Ace was extremely worried as Rem and Machina decided to spread out in Rubrum and search for the boy. 

Ace had texted Fina and Lasswell who also went out to start their own search, Hyoh patrolling the town via motorcycle.

‘I hope where Rain is, he’s safe.’ Ace thought.

\------

The Ice Reaper watched the abandoned warehouse, a hotspot for locals in the black market to sell unfortunate people to trafficking and the works.

He scanned the area when he saw a couple of hooded men forcing a few captured people forward, blindfolds over their eyes, all with cuffs on their hands. 

What caught the Ice Reaper’s eyes, making his blood boil was seeing a boy with blonde hair….hair similar to the boy that gripped his heart firmly in his hands.  
‘How the hell did they kidnap Ace? Doesn’t matter, they’re dead.’ The Ice Reaper thought as he carefully crept after the group unnoticed by the guards.

After watching the group enter a building deeper in the district, The Ice Reaper decided to scale a nearby building and slip into the building where the group was captive via a broken window.

Automatically the leader and the Ice Reaper’s main target emerged from the shadows, a fat man with a groomed mustache, dressed like a typical richman that a child would see in cartoons.

He looked over his still blindfolded victims all forced in front of him, the victims were gagged to not utter a cry for help.

His eyes landed on who the Ice Reaper thought was Ace, his eyes trailing up and down the clothes that were ragged and dirty, clearly not the clothes a person would choose to wear.

“This healthy boy could help relieve some of the stress I have.” the fiend said as ‘Ace’ sharply turned his head from the offending hand before getting hit with the back of a gun forcing him to kneel.

“Fiesty, I like it, I’d like to see him to my personal chambers immediately.” the man said as ‘Ace’ tried to struggle from the hands that were separating him from the other terrified victims toward an exit, a car ready to go to its destination.

‘Like hell I’m letting you take my Ace.’ the Ice Reaper said as he summoned his signature Ice weapons and descended onto the offending people who surrounded ‘Ace.’

Guns were heard as people frantically moved blindly to avoid getting shot, the gunmen getting disarmed quickly by the Ice Reaper, Ice spikes through their hearts. 

Luckily no victim was shot, as the Ice Reaper slowly approached like a lion to its prey to the quivering man who was cornered to the wall.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” was the last words he muttered before the Ice Reaper stabbed him through the throat, his head being decapitated.

The Ice Reaper advised the victims to not remove their blindfolds as he set them free, the victims not wanting to risk being killed by the notorious killer complied as they were directed out.

The Ice Reaper stopped when he saw ‘Ace’, carefully brushing his bangs to the side as ‘Ace’ flinched under his touch.

“We meet again, Ace.” the Ice Reaper said as he stopped once he removed the blindfold, jumping back when his eyes met bluish green eyes instead of Ace’s blue ones.

Rain’s eyes widened, the hooded man before him was the Ice Reaper in the flesh. He couldn’t speak due to the gag but his freed hands pulled the offending item from him.

“How do you know my brother?” Rain asked horrified at the hooded, drenched with blood man, backing up from the nearing boy.

“I was mistaken.” the Ice Reaper said as he quickly escaped by the cracked window as Rain reached out to try and grab him but was too late.

The notorious Ice Reaper escaped once again.

Rain was alone with a warehouse full of dead bodies and no idea where he was. The only thing he could do was wander for a bit and hope to find a phone booth since he obviously didn’t have his phone.

Rain walked around the warehouse district, nothing familiar yet,

Walking out the district he saw that it would be a few miles until he was in the closest gas station with a phone was according to a sign.

Sucking in a gulp of air for relief of not being a human trafficking victim, Rain set out to his destination.

\--------

‘Pick up, pick up.’ Ace thought as he phoned Kurasame who was MIA.

Hyoh drummed his fingers anxiously on his motorcycle, his body language was tense and his aura was darkening. Ace for some reason could feel Hyoh’s rage and worry piercing into his back.

‘He must really love my brother, I feel like he’s going to kill me if I turn around and tell him I can’t find Rain.’ Ace thought, his thoughts interrupted when his phone rang.

Ace stared at the unknown number for a minute before picking up with a cautious hello in case of a telemarketer.

“Ace! I’m here at XXXX station do you mind picking me up?” Rain’s voice came on the other end as Ace felt a huge wave of relief come over him hearing his brother’s voice come on the other end.

“Are you sure you’re okay? What happened? Everyone was worried you were killed!” Ace said as he scrawled the gas station where Rain was at on a piece of paper and handing it to Hyoh who glanced at it.

Ace mouthed that Rain was there causing Hyoh to automatically start his motorcycle engine and speed down (breaking the speed limit) the road in pursuit of Rain.

“You’ll never believe it, Ace! I was kidnapped by these people who were going to sell me for some dirty money but then the Ice Reaper showed up and saved us!” Rain said as Ace listened, shocked at the fact his brother was about to be a human trafficking victim but glad he was saved before it could happen.

“By the way Ace, how do you and the Ice Reaper know each other? He seemed really close to you by the way he handled me…..he thought I was you…… isn’t he some dangerous murderer on the loose?” Rain asked as Ace froze at the sudden question.

“Ace…….what in the world are you thinking? Do you like him or something? I thought you like Kurasame judging by how close you were…..” Rain started but trailed off.

Ace was starting to ask himself the same questions as well, why didn’t he turn in that guy? He’s a murderer and criminal even though he was unrecognized in his department of justice.

“Ace, I won’t be the one to report you, but I hope your making the right decision in the end. All I can say is be careful.” Rain said as Ace continued to be silent, not expecting this sudden speech from Rain who had just narrowly escaped being a human trafficking victim.

Ace had only realized Rain had hung up after he heard the dial tone buzz, shutting off his phone Ace looked up at the sunsetting sky.

‘Why do I feel this way? Why do I let that guy slip away so many times? How do I feel about Kurasame and the Ice Reaper? I need to sort out my feelings….’ Ace thought as he began walking in no particular direction, Hyoh had drove him around so he had no other ride home.

But Ace didn’t want to go home until he sorted out his thoughts, damn his stubborn will.

He walked by slowly thinning civilization, lost in thought, ‘Who do I like Kurasame or the Ice Reaper?’

Ace’s eyes widened at the sudden question that his brain threw at him as he paused to think.

Scenes of the meeting of Kurasame, their date, and some of the intimate parts flooded his memory but soon they shifted to the Ice Reaper, his mystery, his pervertedness, and his forwardness.

‘Kurasame is nice and all, he’s the guy that any girl would love to date but why do I keep shifting to the Ice Reaper? For all I know he could be Hyoh, the evidence keeps lining up in my head.’ Ace thought as his head swirled back and forward, feelings pulling back and forward like a tug-o-war.

‘Maybe it’s my hormones that attract me to that Ice Reaper.’ Ace concluded as he finalized it.

“Afterall I love Kurasame, why would I fall in love with a murderer?” Ace said aloud.

“Must be a lucky guy.” a voice came from behind Ace said as the boy flinched and turned red before facing the unknown company.

Ace paled, a hooded figure that Ace thought was at first the Ice Reaper stood there under a lamp light looking oddly unsettling in the dark night, people apparently seeming to cease to exist but these two.

“H-how did you get?” Ace asked as he suddenly felt a dangerous aura emit from the man.

“Oh you know, just the way you got here…..walking.” the man said as he slowly started to near toward Ace.

Ace backed up, the aura he could tell was different from the usual demeanor. Almost like this man was a different person. 

“Who are you?” Ace said as he narrowly dodged a sharp small dagger thrown at him and clanking somewhere on the sidewalk. Obviously the dagger was made of metal.  
“Don’t you know the Ice Reaper kid?” the hooded imposter said as he lunged forward at Ace, a knife in his hand.

‘This guy’s insane! Besides the obvious, that he’s not using ice-like weapons it’s that the Ice Reaper sounds different and acts different!’ Ace thought as his shirt was slightly split from another narrowly missed knife swipe.

“Hold still you little brat!” the man yelled as Ace felt the seering metal cut a bit at his arm as he was backed to a wall.

‘Where’s the cops when you need them?’ Ace thought as the man hovered over him, knife raised to bring down upon his victim. 

Ace felt blood trickle down his arm as he quickly kneed the guy where it hurts, hard enough to make the man keel over in pain.

Ace began to sprint before he heard an awful sound and the worst pain imaginable in his left shoulder.

That guy had brought a gun. He was that set on killing Ace.

Ace fell hard onto the concrete as blood pooled underneath him.

‘Am I going to die?’ Ace thought as his vision blurred and he saw the hooded imposter near him.

All of a sudden a blur came and the imposter fell to the ground, his savior turned to him and even though Ace could barely see since black dots were popping up in his line of vision, he could see the familiar figure.

“Kura…..same……” Ace muttered as he fell unconscious.

Chapter 10 end.

Preview of Chapter 11:

Ace somehow was in his room.

It was night, judging by his window and the stars twinkling out almost like they were from a child’s cartoon. Ace sat up in bed only to feel someone grab his chin.

Ace’s eyes met Kurasame’s as the other man was over him, slowly pushing his body down until Ace was underneath him.

“Kura-Kurasame what are you doing?” Ace said as he flushed as the other man slowly started to unbutton Ace’s shirt. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” the other man said as Ace flushed red as lips met his cheeks, pecking them as fingers began to roam down his chest.

Ace could feel his body temperature rising as the other man traced small patterns on his chest while one hand met Ace’s hand to hold as the older began to leave kisses on Ace’s neck.

Ace let out a gasp as the hand fumbled on his belt buckle before grabbing onto Kurasame.

“Wait, I’m not ready.” Ace said as he looked from the side to meet the other man’s eyes only to widen them in horror.


	11. We're lovers aren't we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurasame, you pervert. XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a week off, so I updated earlier. 
> 
> After I drank lots of pina colada to write, interestingly enough when I type drunk it doesn't come out as random nonsense than when I drink apple juice.

Chapter 11: We’re lovers aren’t we?

Ace somehow was in his room.

It was night, judging by his window and the stars twinkling out almost like they were from a child’s cartoon. Ace sat up in bed only to feel someone grab his chin.

Ace’s eyes met Kurasame’s as the other man was over him, slowly pushing his body down until Ace was underneath him.

“Kura-Kurasame what are you doing?” Ace said as he flushed as the other man slowly started to unbutton Ace’s shirt. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” the other man said as Ace flushed red as lips met his cheeks, pecking them as fingers began to roam down his chest.

Ace could feel his body temperature rising as the other man traced small patterns on his chest while one hand met Ace’s hand to hold as the older began to leave kisses on Ace’s neck.

Ace let out a gasp as the hand fumbled on his belt buckle before grabbing onto Kurasame.

“Wait, I’m not ready.” Ace said as he looked from the side to meet the other man’s eyes only to widen them in horror. 

The Ice Reaper had appeared and impaled Kurasame with one of the infamous ice spikes. The other man’s face frozen in a dead stare at Ace. 

What horrified Ace was that the walls suddenly began to ooze blood. Blood starting to fill the room as Ace grabbed onto Kurasame as the other man slowly started to fade.

“You don’t get it do you?” the Ice Reaper said as Ace looked at the man horrified as blood was starting to come up onto the top of the bed. The Ice Reaper just floating above the pool as Ace was slowly being submerged as his body felt like lead, unable to move.

“Get what?” Ace asked as blood was rising up past his stomach as the Ice Reaper moved closer to him.

“That guy and me…...we’re the sam-” the Ice Reaper was cut off as the blood pulled Ace under and all he could do was choke and try to reach out for anything. 

Anything.

“-ce.” a voice called out as Ace struggled to breathe.

“Ace! Wake up!” the voice called as Ace gasped.

Ace’s head met another’s colliding at contact, both heads bouncing off from the impact.

“Ow.” Ace muttered as he felt a stinging sharp pain in his shoulder and his head throb.

Ace blinked as he saw Kurasame holding his head before blurting out an apology, ignoring the pain worsening.

“Hold still Ace, oh no, looks like you reopened the wound Kazusa just treated.” Kurasame said as he sighed and pressed a bedsheet to Ace’s reopened bleeding wound. 

Ace observed his surroundings, recognizing the familiar apartment he had first woken up with after he had gotten wasted that one night. 

“What happened to me?” Ace asked as the other man ripped the sheet to be a temporary bandage for Ace’s wound.

“You were shot by some crazy bastard claiming to be the Ice Reaper. Ridiculous.” Kurasame said with a tone that sounded as if he was offended in some way.

“What happened to the guy?” Ace asked as Kurasame paused what he did to meet Ace’s eyes.

“He ran off…….” Kurasame said in a way that seemed that he was lying to Ace.  
Ace stared at the other man, their eye contact unwavering until the door to the bedroom slammed open and Kazusa entered.

“I hope you didn’t violate his body while he was asleep Kurasame! Afterall he was out for 5 days, who knows what you could have done during that time, maybe take a few sneak peeks at his parts.” Kazusa started as Ace felt himself pale at the fact that he was out for so long.

“Yes, Kazusa I totally stripped Ace down and violated his body while he was asleep. I even risked opening his wound and having him bleed to death just to get laid, are you ready for a court trial?” Kurasame replied sarcastically as Ace suddenly felt awkward at this conversation.

Kurasame got up and left the room after that sentence, leaving Kazusa and Ace alone.

“Lucky man! I wanted to take a peek at Ace when you brought him in I thought he was dead and you wanted to do him once, but luckily I was there to patch up the bullet wound you said he had in time to save him!” Kazusa called out to him as he handed Ace some pills and a cup of water.

Ace stared suspiciously at the things he was given as Kazusa mocked a hurt look.

“It’s not aphrodisiacs don’t worry! Kurasame wouldn’t be able to control himself if he saw your face under the influence of them.” Kazusa said as Ace hesitated before taking the pills and the water.

Kurasame returned with bandages and towels, “Ace take off your shirt.”

Kazusa snickered as Ace lightly pinked as Kurasame sighed, “I’m not going to violate you……...yet anyway…….but I really need to tend to that wound.”

Ace nodded in understanding as he removed the shirt and tried to ignore Kazusa’s eyes on him, feeling like a bug under the microscope.

Kurasame seemed to ignore the way Kazusa looked at Ace as he focused on dressing Ace’s wound.

“Don’t move too much.” Kurasame said as Kazusa handed him some of the towels and a bowl with water nearby. 

Ace talked with Kazusa a bit as he tried his hardest not to wince in pain, apparently Kazusa was a doctor and had stitched up the wound. He did note Ace was indeed knocked out for 5 days, though he avoided the questions Ace asked him regarding if he touched Ace in anyway that didn’t involve tending to his wound.

Kurasame did tell Ace that he made sure Ace wasn’t touched inappropriately which Kazusa countered by saying, “How come Kurasame gets off scot-free! He’s the one who stripped you and nourished you! I guarantee that he wasn’t just kissing you just to get you hydrated! He even washed you to clean off the blood, meaning he got to-”

Kazusa was winded by a particularly hard throw of a bloody towel by Kurasame as Ace turned red.

“You saw me…….” Ace stammered not meeting Kurasame’s eyes.

“Naked. I have the same parts kid, don’t worry.” Kurasame said calmly as Kazusa struggled to get up.  
“The only one who’s worrying is Kurasame, he needs to figure out how he’s going to fit ‘that’ in ‘there’!” Kazusa remarked as Kurasame threw another towel at the other man who began to flee from the towels flying his way, “I have plenty of tips on the study of love-making, don’t be afraid to ask Ace!”

Ace was full on rivaling a tomato as Kurasame excused himself after fixing Ace’s wound to run after the man. 

Ace could hear yelling from Kazusa saying it was natural to have sex with the person you love as Ace heard objects being thrown and was that a vase crashing? Kazusa quickly reappearing and diving behind Ace using Ace as a human shield of some sort.

Kurasame had returned with an umbrella that had a particularly sharp tip as Kazusa hid his face behind Ace.

“Kazusa leave the kid alone.” Kurasame said as Kazusa gripped firmly onto Ace as Ace slightly became amused at the funny scene he was taking part in.

“No way, you won’t attack me if I have your cute little waifu as a shield!” Kazusa said as Ace quirked an eyebrow at the reference.

“Waifu?” Ace asked the man hiding behind him.

“Of course. A husband can’t attack his waifu! Unless he’s a bastard, that is. Anyway, I’ll have you know Kurasame likes to talk about your hips, when I ask what he likes the most about your body minus the face.” Kazusa said as Kurasame was starting to emit a dangerous aura as he neared the two.

This didn’t seem to scare Kazusa as he went on, “He goes on and on about them you know, saying that they rival a woman’s. Perfect birthing hips if I say so myself.” Kazusa said as Kurasame had neared them, umbrella still in his hand.

Kazusa immediately clung to Ace’s shirt and hid behind Ace’s back as Ace pinked about the comment about his perfect birthing hips. 

“Kazusa, I’ll give you 10 seconds to let go of Ace or else I won’t be merciful in beating you half-to-death.” Kurasame threatened as Ace felt slight fear, even though the rage wasn’t directed at him.

“Scary. But last time I checked I don’t want to die early before I finish my lab experiments so no thank you, besides Ace’s pretty soft. His skin is so smooth and-” Kazusa was grabbed from Ace and dragged out the room before he was finished.

Ace cringed at the noises he heard, sounding like there was extreme violence taking place outside.

Kurasame came back with a badly damaged Kazusa in tow, the umbrella nowhere in sight.

‘Probably broken beyond repair…..” Ace thought as Kazusa crawled to Ace’s side and put his head on the bed, body left on the floor.

“Are you alright, Kazusa?” Ace asked as Kazusa perked up, injuries magically disappearing like an anime character after they shake their head abnormally fast, previous injuries completely gone.

“You’re too kind for Kurasame, Ace. How’d you get with a-” Kazusa was stopped by a thrown towel as Ace sweatdropped at this.

“Hey do you know where my phone is?” Ace asked Kurasame who nodded before taking Ace’s cellphone from a nearby dresser and tossing it at him.

While Kazusa complained to Kurasame that he was bullying him as Kurasame tried to pry the other man from Ace’s leg as if it was a life line, Ace checked his messages.

‘I swear these two can be a comedy act.’ Ace thought as he checked his messages, heart dropping at them.

Rem and Machina had bombarded his phone with texts and missed calls. Rain had called him over a dozen times, even texting him apologies as if Ace ran away from home because of him. Even Hyoh, because of Rain most likely, texted him. (Though judging by the message, Rain wasn’t there obviously to read what he texted.) 

‘Everyone was so worried….’ Ace thought as Kazusa had unwillingly let go of his leg to go and mumble about it being time to go back to his experiments. Kurasame checked on Ace’s wound before sitting next to Ace on the bed and sighing.

“I’m sorry for Kazusa.” Kurasame said as Ace looked at him briefly.

“It’s fine, to be honest, my friend acts like him too at times.” Ace said, remembering when Machina clung to his leg when he first got a job saying how lonely he’ll be without him.

Kurasame smiled at that as he rested his head on Ace’s shoulder.

“You’re really something Ace……” the other said as Ace smiled and rested his head on the other’s.

“You said that before.” Ace said as his phone rang, forcing Ace to check the caller ID.

‘Rain.’ Ace thought as he picked up.

“Ace! Are you there? Where are you? Are you safe? Did you get kidnapped? Do Hyoh and I have to save you? You didn’t get raped right?” Rain asked as soon as his call was accepted.

“I’m fine, Rain, I’ll answer your questions in order, Yes. I’m at Kurasame’s apartment. Yes. No. No. And absolutely not.” Ace said as Kurasame snorted, having heard the questions as Ace lightly bopped the man in the shoulder even though he wanted to smirk at the questions as well.

“Thank goodness, we were all so worried about you…….I thought that…….” Rain started as Ace urged Rain to continue.

“You thought what?” Ace asked as Kurasame fingered Ace’s hair as one of Ace’s hands became captured in one of his.

“That the Ice Reaper killed you and stole your body…. or worst he kidnapped you and used you as a sex slave….” Rain said as Ace could hear some rummaging in the background. 

“He wouldn’t do that….” Ace said.

“How do you know?” Rain asked as Ace leaned into Kurasame, allowing the other to place kisses in his hair.

“He’s perverted and all but I can tell he has good intentions.” Ace said as Kurasame paused to look at Ace.

“I didn’t know you thought I was perverted.” Kurasame teased, Ace flushed at that before choosing not to say that he was talking about someone else to avoid having to explain to Kurasame that he was involved with the Ice Reaper.

Speaking of which, Ace wondered where in the world that man was.

Rain and Ace talked for a little while more before Rain told him, whether he liked it or not, Hyoh was coming at noon to pick him up. (Poor Hyoh being forced to be an errand boy.) Ace had wisely avoided to talk about being attacked and suffering a gunshot wound, saying he forgot to tell everyone that he went on a trip with Kurasame…….with no extra clothes……..or such……..definitely not suspicious…….

Luckily Rain bought it, the joy of having a somewhat dense brother, and told Ace that he’ll call Rem and Machina for him.

As soon as Ace hung up, Kurasame asked, “Why’d you lie?”

“Imagine the people worried sick about you for days. Do you really think they’ll brush it off as nothing if I tell them I have a bullet wound?” Ace asked as the other man stayed silent.

“Touché.” Kurasame said after a minute of contemplation.

“Well I better get dressed to go home, where are my clothes?” Ace asked as Kurasame lifted him up in his arms.

“I can walk!” Ace said as the other shook his head, reminding him of his recovery.

“Like hell am I going to let you walk when you just woke up after 5 days, you’re lucky you’re not in a coma or dead, kid.” Kurasame said as Ace pouted at the infamous ‘kid’ nickname.

“I’m not a kid.” Ace said as the man took him to the bathroom, where his clothes were folded neatly on the counter on the sink.

“I'll ignore that statement, kid,” Kurasame said as he set Ace on the closed toilet seat, “Do you want me to dress you dear?”

Ace flushed at that as he pushed the other away, whose hands were on the waistband of the too big sweatpants he had on, “Pervert! I can dress myself! Go bug Kazusa!”

“Nope, I rather help the people in need, you happen to be the nearest one.” Kurasame said as Ace frantically tried to keep the man from pulling his pants down.

“By the way, you’re commando underneath those pants.” Kurasame whispered as Ace struggled to get free of Kurasame’s grip.

Kazusa who had happened to be coming back to bug the two with two mugs of tea happened to hear a large crash in the locked bathroom.

“Ku-ra-sa-me! Let go! I’m serious! I can dress myself!” 

“But what happens if you pull a muscle removing your clothes or reopen your wound?”

Kazusa snorted at his friend’s sarcastic but funny jab.

“I’ll let you know if I do, wait what are you touching? Kazusa help!”

“I’m just helping you get dressed Ace, struggle and you’ll reopen that wound.”

“Help!”

At this Kazusa decided to intervene by placing both mugs on a nearby dresser, he backed up before drop kicking the bathroom door.

“Help has arrived, Ace!” Kazusa said as he glanced at the two.

Ace apparently had lost his shirt and was in the process of losing his pants too by the demon, I mean Kurasame.

“Kazusa, why the hell did you break down the only door that I can lock myself away from you?” Kurasame said as his aura darkened.

“And the hero retreats!” Kazusa said as he bolted with Kurasame running after him.

Ace decided it was a good time to redress himself at this point.

\------

Ace stared at the Tv sitting in between the two men with his head leaning on Kurasame’s shoulder. The other man’s arm draped over Ace’s shoulders.

“The Ice Reaper’s string of murders have spiked increasingly this past week at least 21 people murdered, though most police reports speculate this could be the work of a copycat criminal.” The news reporter that looked an awful lot like Hitler minus the accent said.

Ace heard a knock at the door as Kazusa got up to get it before the man called to Ace some dude was here.

Ace went up with Kurasame to see Hyoh standing there, Ace was surprised that Hyoh’s sunglasses were pushed up on his hair for once.   
Sharp blue eyes staring at him, Ace couldn’t deny that Rain had great taste seeing that Hyoh was attractive like those too pretty RPG characters that looked realistic. 

“Come on Ace, Rain’s waiting for me at home.” Hyoh said impatiently as Ace quickly kissed Kurasame goodbye along with waving to Kazusa goodbye before taking his phone and leaving.

“I never knew you had blue eyes…..” Ace said as he and Hyoh stood in the elevator waiting for the floor lobby floor to appear before them.

“Contacts.” was all Hyoh said as Ace frowned, would if kill this guy to say more than one word unless it involved Rain.

“What’s your real eye color then?” Ace asked the two left the apartment.

“Red.” Hyoh said as he tossed Ace the spare helmet and getting on his bike.

Ace grabbed Hyoh’s shoulders but couldn’t shake the feeling that the two were being watched.

\------

The Ice Reaper watched Ace leave with Hyoh before he listed the people he needed to kill in his head.

‘Guess I’ll include those copycats as well…’ he thought as he walked amongst the crowd, blending in merely by keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact.

‘Target sighted.’ The Ice Reaper thought as he carefully neared the woman with an ice dagger hidden in his sleeve.

Using the crowd of people to his advantage, the Ice Reaper plunged the blade into the woman’s side, deep enough to cause serious damage and injuring a vital organ as he walked by.

The woman screamed as she fell to the ground, the long ice dagger sticking through her as blood pulled around her.

The Ice Reaper walked on as a crowd surrounded her as people screamed and took out their phones to call the police.

‘Too easy.’ The Ice Reaper thought as he smirked.

\------

Ace was smothered in a hug by Machina and Rem, worrying about his wound opening, Ace quickly distanced himself from the two.

“Ace, why didn’t you tell us you were going with Kurasame for a week?! We were so worried and thought you got murdered!” Rem exclaimed as she wiped tears of relief from her eyes.

“I’m sorry I forgot we were having so much fun together.” Ace lied before realizing how wrong that sounded judging by Machina and Rem’s grins.

“Oh I see…. You must have a lot of endurance, Ace. Judging by how you can walk just fine.” Machina said as Ace frantically tried to deny it.

“So in about February, Machina and I should expect to see a child in Ace's arms according to this reproduction article.” Rem teased as Ace tried to snatch the article from Rem.

The two continued to tease Ace as Hyoh drove back home in time to get ready for a date with Rain to the movies.

\------

The Ice Reaper was caught.

‘Dammit, I was careless.’ he thought as he heard police sirens go off all around the building.

His victims all laid dead around him on the floor, ice spikes through their chests. He was stuck in another human trafficking warehouse but this time someone had called the police before he could get the murders done.

 

“Freeze, sicko.” The cops said as the Ice Reaper kept his back to them.

“You can come with us peacefully or we'll be forced to shoot.” a female cop said.

The Ice Reaper snorted as he waved his hand at the officers, freezing their bodies.

‘It won't kill them, but I can't get caught yet.’ He thought as he ran past the frozen officers.

Bullets whizzed by him as he ran from the cops, sirens soon replacing the sound of gunfire.

Thinking quickly, the Ice Reaper dived into a nearby alleyway as cars zoomed past him.

He was grateful it was nighttime, so even though the frozen cops would eventually thaw out, they wouldn't have a clear description due to the dim lit room.

‘Guess I'll visit my Ace then.’ he thought as he walked in the direction of Ace's house once the coast was clear.

\------

Ace hugged the chocobo plush pet he had.

The horror movie Rem, Machina, and himself were watching was definitely worth the best scary movie of the year award.

Rem buried her head against Machina’s chest as she cringed at the poor victim’s fate from the killer.

Ace wouldn't say it aloud, but he felt like he shouldn't sleep alone after the movie ended.

After a couple more minutes, the movie credits rolled as Machina turned on the light switch.

“Who needs sleep am I right?” Machina joked, but you could tell he was frightened too.

Ace nodded as Rem put the disk back into its case.

“I guess I'll go to bed….” Ace said, feigning bravery as he and the chocobo doll made their way upstairs. Machina telling him to watch out for any killers in his closet that night.

Ace closed and locked the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the lights.

Chocobo plush pet put on his desk chair, Ace flinched when he saw the familiar hooded figure on his window sill.

“Hello.” the Ice Reaper said, as Ace calmed his scared heartbeat.

“Don't sneak up on me like that.” Ace said as he sat on his bed, the Ice Reaper got up and began walking towards him.

“Forgive me, couldn't help but want to see you after so long.” He said as he gently pushed Ace onto the bed.

Ace felt a hand stroke his cheek as he felt kisses on his forehead.

“Wait, why are you doing this?” Ace asked as the man paused.

“We're lovers aren't we? So why shouldn't I do this with my lover?” the Ice Reaper said as Ace placed hands on the other's chest.

“No, I'm with someone else. Someone who I love.” Ace said as the Ice Reaper remained silent.

“Who is this person?” the Ice Reaper asked as Ace turned his head to the side.

“Kurasame. Kurasame Susaya.” Ace said as he felt hands on him again.

The silence between the two was tense as Ace felt a weird aura come from the other.

“I don't intend on letting you go Ace.” the Ice Reaper said darkly as Ace felt fear within him.

“What're you doing?” Ace asked as he was lifted in the air.

“Kidnapping you.” the Ice Reaper said as he jumped out Ace's window.

Chapter 11 end.

WARNING : CHAPTER 12 CONTAINS SMUT, SKIP IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE SMUT. 

Preview of Chapter 12:

Ace woke up in a stranger's bed. For some reason, he was chained to it when he tried to move to the farthest door which he assumed was the exit. He also noted he was as naked as the day he was born. 

Ace was grabbed from behind and embraced, warm breath on his neck causing him to flush.

“You're finally with me.” the Ice Reaper whispered as Ace felt hands roam across his chest and near his lower region.

“Ah!”Ace moaned as he felt a hand grab him firmly by the part that identified him as a male.

“I can touch you all I want, kiss you all I want, and lastly fuck you all I want.” the Ice Reaper said as he kissed Ace's neck before biting into it causing Ace to flinch and shiver.

-That's all I'm letting you read ;) I might change the rating again, but it's not too descriptive.-


	12. Take me now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Ace and the Ice Reaper DO 'IT', Have coitus, mate, go at it like bunnies, get laid etc.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THOUGH IT IS NOT TOO EXPLICIT, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE SMUT THAT PEOPLE USED TO ASK FOR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just say I took double the amount of pina colada to write this chapter.
> 
> I'll change the rating to this to explicit if needed.

Chapter 12: Take me now!

Ace woke up in a stranger's bed. For some reason, he was chained to it when he tried to move to the farthest door which he assumed was the exit. He also noted he was as naked as the day he was born. 

Ace was grabbed from behind and embraced, warm breath on his neck causing him to flush.

“You're finally with me.” the Ice Reaper whispered as Ace felt hands roam across his chest and near his lower region.

“Ah!”Ace moaned as he felt a hand grab him firmly by the part that identified him as a male.

“I can touch you all I want, kiss you all I want, and lastly fuck you all I want.” the Ice Reaper said as he kissed Ace's neck before biting into it causing Ace to flinch and shiver.

“Who're you?” Ace asked him between moans as one hand fondled his chest, the other being acquainted with his genital.

“That should be obvious now Ace.” the Ice Reaper muttered as his stroking of Ace's genital picked up its pace.

“Ah...no….it’s not…” Ace panted as the biting and stroking became unbearable causing him to release onto the bed sheets.

One of Ace's hands was kissed as he was pushed onto the bed, the Ice Reaper fully clothed above him.

“When I tell you to, remove my hood and reveal who I really am. Got it?” the Ice Reaper commanded as Ace nodded.

“What're you going to do to me?” Ace asked as the Ice Reaper reached over to a nearby dresser, removing his gloves and picking up a small bottle.

“What I wanted to do when we first met, I'm going to make love to you.” the other answered as Ace struggled in his restraints.

His hands and legs were chained to the bedposts as the other man opened the bottle and squirted the liquid that was in it onto his hands.

“What happens if I don't want to have sex?” Ace asked as the other made sure the liquid was coating his fingers.

“You're the one who's attracted to me, you even said it yourself that my voice was a turn on.” the Ice Reaper replied as his fingers neared Ace's entrance.

“Nghh..” Ace winced as a finger probed inside him, his body not used to having this sort of intrusion.

“Relax Ace. Besides be honest with yourself, have you ever wanted to sleep with me or Kurasame?” the Ice Reaper said as he stretched Ace's insides with a scissoring motion.

Ace could feel blood from his entrance around his thighs as the Ice Reaper’s other hand was getting familiar with his gender identifier.

Ace thought about it as he tried to ignore the pleasure begin to build up as kisses were trailed down his chest, his manhood being stroked, and his entrance being opened to be able to accommodate an intrusion.

“Well do you?” the Ice Reaper asked as Ace flushed a delicious shade of red.

“Yes…..” Ace replied honestly.

He knew deep down, if he ignored the prude innocent side, the darker side wanted to jump on Kurasame or the Ice Reaper and ride them like a horse. (OR chocobo.)

Ace felt the fingers brush against something that made him moan causing the Ice Reaper to search for the spot once more inside of Ace to hear that moan again.

“You like that don't you?” the Ice Reaper said as he kissed Ace, who kissed back, tongues fighting for dominance.

After the tongue battle, leaving a trail of connecting saliva between the two the Ice Reaper began undoing his belt.

Ace flushed once he saw the size of the other man.

“There's no way that'll fit.” Ace declared as the other tilted his head as if to say ‘Oh really?’

“We’ll see about that. Are you ready to be mine Ace?” the Ice Reaper asked as he lifted Ace's legs over his shoulders, eye contact being made from hooded eyes to Ace’s blue uncovered one's.

“Yes.” Ace whispered, the other’s manhood slowly probing his entrance.

“What was that? Can you repeat that please?” the other teased as Ace flushed redder than before.

“Yes. I'm ready to be yours, so take me now!” Ace basically demanded as he felt the other smirk at his neediness.

“At ease Ace, I'll do as you command.” the Ice Reaper said as he slowly entered Ace. 

Ace remembered someone else say that signature ‘At ease’ line before as he squirmed trying to get used to the man's length inside him as he felt the pain of being penetrated run down his thighs.

“Relax, I'll move when you tell me to.” the Ice Reaper said as Ace felt tears of pain well up.

“You're giving me your virginity and I'm giving you mine.” the other stated as he kissed Ace tenderly.

Funny, Ace wasn't thinking about his virginity until now.

“Move please.” Ace said as the man complied searching for the spot that would make Ace go wild.

Ace's hands twitched wanting to at least grab onto his partner but he refrained from making that a request to set his hands free. As thrusts inside of him slowly picked up pace Ace’s body began to relax after getting used to the length inside him.

“Ah!” Ace cried as one particular thrust sent electricity up his spine.

“Found it.” the Ice Reaper sneered as he began to violate that spot with intensity reducing Ace to a pile of goo.

“Ah! NOOO! Sto-Ah-p! I can't Ah! Handle this ah!” Ace moaned as he felt the other smirk into his neck as he bit into Ace’s neck hard enough to draw a trickle of blood.

One of the Ice Reaper’s hands took the bindings off Ace's wrists. Once freed, Ace wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

“Call out his name.” the Ice Reaper whispered into Ace's ear. 

Ace was confused on this but couldn’t dwell on the matter as his mind clouded with pleasure.

“Kurasame!” Ace moaned, “Kur-ah same Ah! KURASAME!”

Ace felt the dam within him burst as he pulled the other on top of him, his release staining the Ice Reaper’s clothes and his stomach.

The Ice Reaper came inside of Ace a minute later causing Ace to shudder at the sensation of being filled.

“Kurasame….” Ace said as he pulled the Ice Reaper into a kiss. The afterglow of the pleasure slowly drawing him deeper into its waves.

“You can remove my hood now…” the Ice Reaper whispered as Ace grabbed both sides of the hood and pulled.

The hood was dropped as Ace smiled and wrapped his arms around the Ice Reaper. Inhaling the cologne mixed with sweat from their activities.

“Kurasame, it was you all along….” Ace said as he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist.

“I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier.” Kurasame said as he re-entered Ace who moaned.

“Take off that coat you must be hot.” Ace said in between moans, hands pulling the sides of the offending article.

Kurasame threw the discarded clothing to the side as he began his fast pace thrusting into Ace.

The lovemaking lasted for a few more rounds (14 because of sexual frustration and Ace's hormones.) before Kurasame collapsed on top of Ace.

“I love you.” Ace said as the man brushed aside the bangs from Ace's sweaty but flushed face.

“I'll love you until the end of my days, my Ace.” Kurasame replied.

 

\------

Ace hummed into the kiss he gave Kuasame underneath the shower that they were using after their nap from their activities.

“Ace.” Kurasame said as soon as they broke apart.

“Yeah?” Ace answered.

“Want to make love in the shower?” the other asked as Ace was silent for a few minutes.

“Let's do it.” Ace said after a minute, the shower to clean themselves being made much longer than intended.

Chapter 12 end.


	13. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth always comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... No comments necessary, this story confuses even my drunk mind.

Chapter 13: Split

After their shower, Ace and Kurasame just laid in bed talking. Ace was lying on top of Kurasame exhausted, hips aching, but happy. 

“How are you feeling?” the other asked as Ace looked up at the other.

“I’m pretty elated right now, but are you still going to continue to keep killing?” Ace asked as the man stroked his head, running his fingers along the short blonde locks.

“If you order me to stop, I’ll stop.” the man replied after a moment, though his response was quiet.

“Why do you kill and how did you find out about those people who did those shady businesses?” Ace asked as the man slowly trailed his hand down Ace’s back making the boy shudder.

“Like I’ve mentioned before, pent up stress and I found out by hanging around a lot in that bar we met at. The owner and I go way back, and she hears a lot about the shady people in Rubrum.” Kurasame said.

“And you kill them to stop them from continuing their shady deals……..but they always seem to keep coming back through other means.” Ace said as Kurasame nodded.

“Once I find the master pulling the strings, I’ll stop the Ice Reaper Act for good or I’ll stop that character for you.” Kurasame said as Ace hummed quietly as if thinking.

“I see….” Ace said as he pondered about it, Kurasame was in his own way stopping future victims from being captured like his brother……...His brother……...Shit.

“Do you think anybody noticed I was gone?” Ace exclaimed as Kurasame noticed Ace’s panic.

“Most likely, judging by how close you are to those friends of yours.” Kurasame said, as Ace got up before buckling on top of the man due to his extremely sore hips and shoulder wound.

Ace was honestly surprised that the wound hadn’t reopened due to their rough activities, but he did notice the collection of hickies present all over his neck and chest.

“Can’t walk can you blondie?” Kurasame teased as he sat up and took Ace in his arms. Ace winced at the sudden movement.

“I guess I need my knight in shining armor to come and save me. Or in my case my stone cold Ice Reaper.” Ace teased back as he wrapped his arms around Kurasame.

“Are you sure you want to go out like this though?” Kurasame asked as Ace turned red at looking down to see himself in the nude while Kurasame had only jeans on but the button and fly open.

“On second thought, how about we put on some clothes before we go out.” 

\------

Rain was sitting on Ace’s couch as Hyoh sat beside him comforting him as best as he could.

Rem and Machina were pouting but worried about Ace disappearing again.

“Ugh! How could Ace get kidnapped again?” Rain asked in frustration.

“Maybe he snuck out to meet his mystery lover.” Machina suggested.

Rain thought about this, ‘Ace did know the Ice Reaper, but could he be the reason Ace has started to become more inclined to disappearing?’

“Do you know something Rain? Like his mystery lover?” Rem pressed as Rain flinched, he was a bad liar.

“You do know something! Tell us!” Machina said as he got up, but Hyoh stopped the boy from getting closer.

“Don’t pester Rain.” Hyoh said as Rain placed his hand on Hyoh’s.

“No, Hyoh, they should know of the danger Ace is in.” Rain said as he thought internally, ‘Ace forgive me, but I need to tell them about this.’

“Ace is involved with someone real dangerous.” Rain said as the other three stared intensely at him, not noticing the doorknob to the front turning.

“Ace knows the Ice Reaper……...and I think he’s in love with him.” Rain said as Hyoh stared as Machina’s jaw dropped and Rem gasped.

“Ace is what?!” Rem screamed as Machina tried to calm her down.

“The Ice Reaper seems to like him too…..seeing that when I was kidnapped, he was sort of endearing to me because he thought I was Ace.” Rain continued as footsteps halted right near the entrance to the living room where the 4 were seated.

Rem was hysterical as even Machina started to freak out. They knew Rain wouldn’t be this devious enough to come up with a prank as Hyoh was silent in bewilderment.

“Our Ace?! Involved with a murderer?! What about Kurasame?! Is Ace cheating on him?!” Machina cried out as Rem screamed out trying to deny that Ace was involved in any way with the Ice Reaper.

“Rain…...you betrayed me?” a voice called out as the 4 stopped to stare at Ace who was being carried by Kurasame.

“Ace….it’s what’s best for you…..the Ice Reaper is dangerous…..” Rain said as Kurasame put Ace to stand beside him.

“I could handle this myself. Why did you-?” Ace winced, the bullet wound making him grip his shoulder in pain.

“Ace!” Machina lunged at him as Kurasame pulled Ace toward him, pulling the boy to his chest.

“What’s wrong with him?” Rem asked as blood started to seep from Ace’s wound.

“I lied about being on a trip with Kurasame, the truth is I got shot and was recovering at Kurasame’s.” Ace said as Machina came back with a towel from the kitchen for Ace to use to try and stop the bleeding.

“He needs the hospital.” Hyoh said as Rain dialed 911 as Machina and Rem crowded over the bleeding Ace in Kurasame’s arms.

Ace’s eyes closed as he heard Kurasame call out to him. 

Darkness taking over.

\------

‘It’s cold.’ Ace thought as he was surrounded in a realm of darkness.

Ace shut his eyes as suddenly he felt a whoosh go by him, opening his eyes he saw that he was in Rubrum in the middle of a shopping center. People were there, but for some reason Ace was drawn to finding out who the person who zoomed passed by him was.

Ace turned to the direction the person ran as he dodged people, not noticing the bigger group behind him.

Ace’s eyes widened when he saw the familiar mop of hair as he was lead to an abandoned alleyway.

“Kurasame?” Ace asked as he saw a child that looked no more than 7 turn to look at him, a bruise on his cheek the size of an adult human fist.

“Who’re you, lady?” the younger Kurasame asked as Ace chose not to correct him about his gender, kneeling to his height.

“I’m Ace. Who’re you running from?” Ace asked as Kurasame glanced behind him before answering.

“These men who took me from my mom and dad….. They took me from my home….” Kurasame answered before booming voices from the entrance of the alleyway alerted the two.

“Oh no, they found us. Come on.” Kurasame grabbed onto Ace’s hand as he pulled Ace to run farther into the alleyway. 

At the end there was a huge abandoned building, the footsteps behind them forcing them to run into it. 

They made it to the highest floor and hid in one of the rooms with a wardrobe big enough to fit the two of them.

“Kurasame… what did those men do to you?” Ace asked as the younger clung to Ace’s waist as if he was his mother.

“Those men forced me and those other kids into rooms, in them they forced us to work on making these devices that adults use, if we don’t do what they tell us, they’ll snap our wrists and whip us until we bleed. Then they’ll leave us in the punishment room with no food or water for days.” Kurasame said as he clung tighter to Ace.

Ace’s eyes glowered, those lowlifes doing this to children.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs as they started roaming around the floor they were on.

Ace covered Kurasame’s mouth as he listened to the footsteps in the room.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door to the wardrobe.

Ace could feel his heart race as he clung to Kurasame.

He could see the knob turning.

Kurasame’s breathing was frantic as suddenly the boy lunged at the man once he opened the door.

Ace’s eyes widened as Kurasame tackled the man at least 4 times his size banging his head on the other end of the wall.

The man tried to pry the child off him, but Kurasame kicked him in the face, breaking his nose.

“Dag...brat.” the man said as he pulled out a knife in his pocket to try and stab Kurasame.

Ace could hear footsteps coming their way as he closed and held the door against hard bangs.

Kurasame dodged the man’s strikes as his eyes landed on a rusted screwdriver near the wardrobe Ace and him were hiding in.

As the man raised the knife to strike, Kurasame grabbed the screwdriver and plunged it into the man’s chest.

Ace’s eyes widened as Kurasame tackled the man to the floor once again, repeatedly stabbing the man who powerlessly twitched with each blow.

Blood was flying all over Kurasame’s clothes and face, his eyes showing some crazed emotion.

“Damn you and all your buddies!” Kurasame yelled as he stabbed the man in the face, the man ceasing his movement forever.

Kurasame panted, his eyes widened but he was smiling.

Ace stared at the boy who turned to him, crazed look and all.

The door’s banging had gotten more frantic as Ace used a fallen plank of wood to hold back the door.

A broken window was nearby as Ace looked down to see if it was safe to jump.

Kurasame was standing unmoving as he watched Ace, smile slowly getting bigger as the bangs on the door getting louder.

“Kurasame, come on. Let’s jump.” Ace said as noted the dumpster filled with trash could work to break their fall.

“No.” Kurasame said as he picked up the knife the man once held along with the screwdriver before nearing the door.

Ace knew that Kurasame would get hurt as he ran from near the window to where the boy was at.  
Ace grabbed him by the waist, causing the boy to drop his weapons in surprise as he ran toward the window and jumping.

Glass shards flying around, as Ace protectively covered Kurasame’s head, ignoring the protests from the other as they landed unharmed into the dumpster.

“Are you alright?” Ace asked as he looked over Kurasame who was still blood covered, the insane smile gone.

“I’m going to kill them all.” Kurasame answered as Ace looked at him oddly.

“Who?” Ace asked as Kurasame turned to look Ace in the eyes.

“All those people like those men, when I grow up, I’ll have my revenge.” Kurasame said as Ace helped the younger climb out of the dumpster.

‘So this is why Kurasame is out to kill traffickers and the likes….’ Ace thought as he felt a smaller hand hold his.

“Can I tell you something, Ace?” Kurasame asked as the two began to walk carefully from the building.

“What is it?” Ace asked.

“You’re really pretty. Are you dating someone?” Kurasame said bluntly as Ace flushed, Kurasame was still as shameless as ever, even when he was younger.

“How are you holding up?” Ace quickly asked to change the subject.  
“Fine.” Kurasame said in a dead tone, his hand gripping Ace’s tighter.

“We need to clean you up.” Ace said as he took in the blood covered appearance Kurasame was sporting.

Kurasame stopped walking as he pointed up, Ace following his finger to see some clothes hanging overhead on a nearby building. 

Using some nearby broken pieces of concrete nearby, Ace tossed each carefully until the line holding the clothes fell. 

The bloody clothes were discarded as Ace wiped the blood off Kurasame’s face with the shirt he had taken off. 

Kurasame stared at Ace quietly as Ace lead them forward out to where people were, in order to stay insight in case the men came back to try and take them again.

“Ace…..” Kurasame said as Ace continued to walk past people but stayed within a large enough crowd.

“What is it?” Ace asked as the child stopped walking.

“Are you going to leave me once we finally lose those guys?” Kurasame asked, his head was facing down as Ace crouched down to his level.

“Kurasame, I won’t leave you, ever. I’ll stay by your side.” Ace said as Kurasame met Ace’s eyes.

“That’s what my mom said, but she’s no longer with me…..” Kurasame said, eyes looking duller with each word.

“Kurasame, you were taken far from her, she couldn’t possibly have helped you…..” Ace said as he pulled the child closer in a hug.

“I lied.” Kurasame said.

“What?” Ace asked as he pulled away from Kurasame to look him in the eyes.

“My mom and dad were the ones who gave me to those men.” Kurasame said as he grabbed Ace’s arms.

“Those parents were messed up.” Ace said as he tried to pull his arms free subtly. 

Kurasame gave him a blank stare as his grip became too strong for a child his age.

“It’s funny you know, Ace……” Kurasame said as Ace struggled as the child continued to talk.

“Serial killers like me are able to mimic emotions so so well…...the Kurasame you know is all an act…..a personality that you would wish was the main one.” 

Ace’s eyes widened as he felt hands on his throat.

“But he’s not real….I’m real, the Ice Reaper is the real personality.” the young child said as Ace’s breathing was slowing down.

“What do you want?” Ace asked as the Ice Reaper in the form of the younger child smirked at him.

“I will kill all those who stand in my way, but since I’ve grown fond of you I will spare you. Each time you disobey me, I’ll punish you and if you obey, then you’ll be rewarded.” the Ice Reaper said as he let go of Ace.

“What’ll you do to Kurasame?” Ace asked as the Ice Reaper smirked at that.

“I’ll kill him, that personality has been alive too long…. Besides he’s in my way of having you all to myself.” the Ice Reaper said as Ace tackled him.

“You can’t!” Ace said as the Ice Reaper smirked at Ace’s look.

“You can’t stop me. I think it’s time for you to wake up Ace. I love you.” the Ice Reaper said as he kissed the dream Ace’s lips.

Ace gasped as he sat up in the hospital bed.

His eyes shot around the room as he ignored Rem and Machina’s frantic attempts to keep him lying down.

“Where’s Kurasame?” Ace asked as Rem looked confused.

“He said he needed to take a call and stepped out wh-” Rem was cut off as Ace leaped out of the bed and ran.

Rain who was just outside his room with Hyoh called out to him. 

Ace ran down stairs, hearing his friends chase after him and yelling at him to stop but he didn’t care. 

Kurasame was in danger of his mind, if that dream served him correctly.

Ace panted as he stood outside the hospital.

“Kurasame! Kurasame!” Ace yelled out.

Ace looked around as he remembered the surroundings in his dream eerily similar to the area near the hospital.

Ace recognized the similar path to the abandoned building as he walked by buildings before turning and running down it.

Ace’s heart dropped when he reached the end of the path.

Kurasame was standing there, not in the clothes he was wearing when he took him to his house but the outfit he used for the Ice Reaper.

“Kurasame.” Ace said as the Ice Reaper didn’t move at all.

“Is dead.” the Ice Reaper said as he walked closer to Ace.

“No.” Ace said as he shook his head repeatedly to what the other said.

“You loved a split personality. Now that he’s gone, I can see a bright future for us.” the Ice Reaper remarked as he cupped one of Ace’s cheeks in his hand.

“No, No, No!” Ace yelled as the Ice Reaper smirked from underneath his metal mask at Ace’s denial.

“You can’t bring back something that’s dead.” the Ice Reaper replied as he looked to see the group of Ace’s friends coming up from behind him.

“Ace! What’re you doing?” Machina cried out as he and Rem tried to approach him but were stopped by Ice spikes keeping them at bay.

Hyoh and Rain dodged the shards but were quickly stopped by the Ice Reaper freezing their legs to the ground.

Ace grabbed the Ice Reaper by his long coat, “Your lying! Kurasame is the real personality, you’re the fake!” 

The Ice Reaper snickered at this remark as he formed Ice shards with the tip of his fingers.

He glanced at Rem’s direction before flicking a shard at the girl, which Machina pushed her out of the way in time.

“Stop! Kurasame, please! I know you’re in there!” Ace cried as the Ice Reaper rolled his eyes from underneath his hood.

“Kurasame this, Kurasame that, listen Ace, he’s dead.” the Ice Reaper said as he gripped Ace’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact, “And there’s nothing you can do to bring him back.”

“Ace….” Rain said as he struggled to move as Hyoh tried to get their legs free by punching at the ice.

“What’re you going to do Ace?” Rem questioned as Machina held her close.

Ace was silent as he blinked back tears of fear, a stupid idea came to mind.

Ace tugged the man’s sleeve who got close enough for Ace to whisper in his ear:

“Take me to bed, Ice Reaper.”

Chapter 13 end.


	14. You can try all you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another smut in this chapter!
> 
> Skip if it isn't for you!
> 
> 2 for one deal today!

Chapter 14: You can try all you want.

The Ice Reaper was silent at Ace’s request, as Ace stared at him determined.

‘What a pathetic attempt to bring back something that was never meant to be, but still I can’t pass up an opportunity like this.’ the Ice Reaper thought.

“Very well, I’ll do as you wish.” the Ice Reaper said as he snapped his fingers, the ice disappearing from the area.

Rain tried to run to his twin, but Ace shot him a look to stay put as Hyoh held Rain, who turned to cry into his shoulder.

Rem and Machina were horrified as Ace walked hand in hand with the infamous Ice Reaper to an unknown destination.

\------

“Strip.” the Ice Reaper said as soon as he and Ace came to Ace’s bedroom.

Ace was silent, but in order to see if his plan would work, he slowly complied.

The Ice Reaper was watching Ace like a hawk as each article of clothing was dropped onto the floor.

Ace lied down on the bed as he allowed the other to climb on top of him.

“Say what you want.” the Ice Reaper said as he caressed Ace’s head.

“I want you.” Ace replied as he stared dead on into the eyes of the Ice Reaper, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and tugging off the hood.

Ace knew that they had the same face, but when they made eye contact, Ace could see that the man’s gaze held only dominance and craze while Kurasame’s gaze held affection and warmth.

The Ice Reaper pulled the mask off, tossing it to the floor with Ace’s clothes as Ace tugged on the man’s coat in a gesture to take it off.

The Ice Reaper did the silent request as Ace subtly undid the man’s belt and the zipper to his pants.

“Ace.” the Ice Reaper said as Ace’s head was moved up to be met with a kiss.

“Mmm…” Ace moaned as the man began to feel around Ace’s body as their tongues danced around.

When the two broke apart, the Ice Reaper told Ace, “I don’t have any lube, do you have lotion?”

Ace shook his head but said, “I have a better idea.”

Remembering the silly demonstration Machina did with the banana to show an example of a blowjob, Ace gulped as he remembered he had to do it for the first time.

Ace steadied his hands as best as he could as the Ice Reaper removed his shirt to tug down the other’s boxers to reveal his manhood.

Ace could feel eyes on him as he took it into his mouth, almost gagging due to the long length.

“Pace yourself, Ace.” the Ice Reaper said before covering his mouth at that concerned comment.

Ace knew he was getting somewhere as he bobbed his head up and down, trying not to trigger his gag reflex.

After he deemed himself slick enough to enter Ace, the Ice Reaper pulled Ace from his manhood and laid the boy onto his back.

“You sure you don’t want me to prepare you first?” the Ice Reaper asked as he lined himself with Ace’s entrance.

“I’ll be fine.” Ace said as he noticed the Ice Reaper’s continued concern probably triggering Kurasame to return.

The Ice Reaper gave him one last look as Ace swore he could see Kurasame’s familiar gaze in his eyes for a brief second but was quickly diminished.

Ace moaned as he felt himself be entered, pain shooting up his spine. 

The Ice Reaper’s gaze was unwavering as he made eye contact with Ace as he moved to kiss the boy and fondle his chest with one hand as the other held one of Ace’s legs over his shoulder.

Ace moaned as the Ice Reaper continued to thrust into him, the Ice Reaper aiming to hit his prostate. One of the Ice Reaper’s hands switching to grab Ace’s manhood making the boy moan louder.

“I can’t hold it in.” Ace gasped as his lips were captured by the Ice Reaper’s.

“Let it go.” the Ice Reaper said as Ace released onto the blankets and sheets, his entrance soon filled by the Ice Reaper’s release.

Ace shifted to sit up as he moved to push the Ice Reaper onto the bed.

“What’re you going to do Ace?” the other asked as Ace lined his entrance with the other’s manhood once more.

“I’m going for a ride.” Ace said as he impaled himself.

The Ice Reaper felt Ace’s tears from the pain land on his face as the boy kept searching for the right angle to be comfortable.

At one particular angle, Ace cried out in pleasure as the Ice Reaper held Ace's hips as the boy rode him until they both released again.

The Ice Reaper flipped Ace to be on his knees as he thrust into Ace as the boy chanted, “Ice Reaper, Ice Reaper,” repeatedly.

After he released in Ace, the Ice Reaper allowed the exhausted boy to lie on his chest.

“I know what your trying to do, but it's not going to work.” He said as Ace felt a pang of despair strike his heart.

“Kurasame will never come back, so it's best if you let it go, try all you want but your attempts are futile.” the Ice Reaper said as he gave Ace an unsettling and threatening look.

Ace was silent as he lay on top of the man's chest, listening to the heartbeat.

He then scooted up before kissing the other.

“I refuse to give up.” He muttered into their kiss.

Chapter 14 end.


	15. Searching within his mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut at the beginning but overall this is the darkest story I've written but not drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've met people like this........

Chapter 15: Searching within his mind

Ace panted into his pillow as he was thrusted into.

The Ice Reaper had taken him back to the place he and Kurasame first made love in.

It was days after Ace refused to give up hope in getting Kurasame back.

“Give up.” the Ice Reaper panted into his ear as Ace moaned back a ‘never.’

Since the Ice Reaper was too busy trying to convince Ace to give up his quest, his killings had been put on hold.

Ace shuddered as he came and the Ice Reaper came inside him. 

‘15 rounds, I released about 25, he released about 20.’ Ace thought to himself. 

Ace was pulled to the man's chest as he felt kisses on his neck, his wound had been healing nicely to the point it was almost gone.

Ace moaned when he felt teeth on his neck, another hickey to the hickey collection he was sporting.

The Ice Reaper dropped Ace back on the mattress as he fell beside him.

“We’ll pick this up tomorrow.” the other replied as Ace closed his exhausted eyes.

Receiving takes a toll on you after all.

\------

Ace was in a room, it was dirty and run-down with wallpaper peeling off the walls and a few lifted up, uneven wooden floorboards.

Ace got up to look around. 

A dirty mattress with a somewhat clean bed sheet was on it as Ace walked a bit before hearing the only door to the room open.

Ace turned to see the child Kurasame enter the room, they made eye contact as Ace saw the younger make a cocky smirk at him. 

“Why do you appear as a younger Kurasame?” Ace asked as the Ice Reaper walked boldly to him, even though he only came up to Ace’s stomach in height.

“Hmm…. well I guess you can say this is the form my mind comfortably takes.” the Ice Reaper shrugged as he stood infront of Ace with an air superiority around him.

“Maybe because you have the arrogance of a child.” Ace insulted as the Ice Reaper stared at him, unblinking like a predator to his prey.

“You know….I think black hair suits you better with a tinge of red or blue in it.” the Ice Reaper said as Ace looked at him confused at the random off hand comment.

The Ice Reaper the grabbed Ace from the front of his shirt and pulled him down to force Ace to kneel before him.

“Dye it.” the Ice Reaper said as Ace glared at him defiantly.

“You can’t make me.” Ace said as suddenly the hands moved to his throat.

“You know I strangled Kurasame like this. It was entertaining to watch what could have been the one in charge be suddenly diminished just like that.” the Ice Reaper said as his grip tightened.

Even if it was a dream, this felt too real. The choking to get air into his lungs, the pain in his chest, and his eyes watering a bit.

The Ice Reaper smirked as he saw Ace’s resistance failing within his eyes, he was glad he had mastered the way to feign emotions in his eyes a long long time ago.

“Kur-Kurasame let go.” Ace choked out as the Ice Reaper’s eyes glowered at the name.

“I told you to let him go, he doesn’t exi-” the Ice Reaper was struck by Ace’s hand, Ace had used whatever strength he could muster to smack the other.

The Ice Reaper let go of Ace who took the chance to dash out the only exit.

Ace ran through what seemed like an abandoned building, in better condition from the other one in the first dream.

Ace could hear footsteps behind him as this encouraged him to slightly overwork the still recovering lungs.

Ace saw another door and on impulse quickly opened it and entered.

The room took him to another place.  
This time Ace was in what seemed like a marketplace but the problems were: a) It was nighttime and b) people had something that covered their faces.

‘This is the black market…’ Ace thought as he walked by people who glanced at him suspiciously as he walked by ignoring a sort of shop that had what looked like someone’s organs in a greenish bottle.

Ace checked behind him constantly to make sure the Ice Reaper wasn’t behind him as he walked through the crowd. People glancing at him as he quickly looked for an exit to try and escape from this suspicious scene without getting chased again.

He weaved between odd displays from preserved eyeballs and pictures of half naked women and men.

He spotted what he deemed the entrance a couple feet away and eagerly walked toward it but was grabbed.

He turned to see a scantily clad woman eyeing him up and down as he tried to nicely remove himself without her causing a scene.

“Hi sweetie, don't you want to spend some time with me?” she asked, as she leaned forward to drop her shirt collar to reveal a bit more of her rather large rack. Ew.

Ace shook his head quickly as he pulled on his arm to get free, the woman didn't let go.

“Come on sweetie, you look tense...and could use a night of fun.” the woman insisted as Ace glanced around to see if anyone would be willing to help him. Sadly no one was around and if they were no one cared.

Ace was starting to fear the Ice Reaper was on his way as he spotted the familiar mop between bodies, slowly coming closer.

Ace glared at the woman before yanking his arm free and running to the entrance as the woman called out after him.

Ace didn't stop running as he felt like whatever he needed was down the path he was taking.

Ace slowly began to recognize the neighborhood as he saw the Vermillion Bird Hotel where Kurasame lived.

Ace's eyes widened, would it be possible…. that Kurasame, whatever was left of him was in there?

‘It's worth a shot.’ Ace thought as he ran towards the hotel entrance.

\------ 

The Ice Reaper smirked at the scene before him, even though these people were just his imagination, he was happy seeing them die in front of him for their work in the black market.

He approached a still living but barely man, forcing the man to look up with the tip of his shoe.

“Tell me scumbag, have you seen a pretty blonde male run by earlier?” the Ice Reaper asked as the man struggled out a confirmation.

“Can you tell me the direction where he might be heading?” the Ice Reaper spoke calmly as the man weakly pointed at the direction of the Vermillion Bird Hotel.

The Ice Reaper thanked him by letting him bleed himself out as he walked in the direction of the hotel.

\----

The elevator opened as Ace stepped out and looked at the numbers of the rooms.

He spotted the particular room number, and trying his luck, opened it.

It was locked, so Ace began to bang against it using his side.

After about 10 good enough hits, Ace stepped over the broken door to the apartment room.

The setting was the same as the layout Kurasame and Kazusa had in their apartment.

Looking over the doors, Ace opened each until with the last one he deemed as Kurasame's room.

Turning the knob, Ace pulled it open only to be met with pure horror.

The room was blank as a new sheet of paper, in better words, empty. 

Ace staggered back, he was so sure that Kurasame was trapped in that room.

“I told you, your attempts are futile.” a voice called from behind as Ace looked to see the blood covered child.

The Ice Reaper walked towards Ace who backed up to the wall.

“Now Ace, when you wake up you will be severely punished for running away and slapping me,” the other started as Ace kept glancing at the empty room, “I do these types of things because I love you, but now it seems like you've become spoiled.”

The world around the two faded as all black surrounded the two.

“Answer me this Ace, why oh why do you love something that was never meant to be real?”

Chapter 15 end.


	16. Who's Kurasame?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has MPD.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, I think Ace would look nice with dark hair.....don't know why.......
> 
> 2 for one deal again.......

Chapter 16: Who’s Kurasame?

The Ice Reaper noticed the past few days that Ace was becoming more submissive towards him.

After that last dream Ace and he shared, he had toyed with Ace for hours, forcing the boy to release until he couldn't anymore.

After that torture, Ace seemed lost in his own world, not even protesting when the other took him to the bathroom and dyed his blonde hair black.

Though one part of him gloated he could feel the concern grow too as he allowed Ace to cling to him after another round.

‘Dammit, at this rate I feel like there is a possibility Kurasame could reappear.’ the Ice Reaper thought as Ace snuggled into the other's chest with eyes slowly losing the life once in them. 

The Ice Reaper ran his fingers through Ace's now black hair as the other let out purrs to show satisfaction. Blue eyes looking up with adoration but they seemed like they were becoming hollow if this sort of routine they did didn’t stop.

To be truthful the Ice Reaper didn’t want the light that Ace held in his eyes disappear like a candle’s flame in the wind.

He needed to stop this.

The Ice Reaper was feeling guilt now, not for his crimes but for breaking Ace.

“Ace?” the Ice Reaper asked as the boy looked up at him, blinking cutely.

“Do you really love Kurasame?” the Ice Reaper asked as Ace's eyebrows furrowed.

“Who’s Kurasame?” was the reply the other wasn't expecting.

“What do you mean? Have you forgotten that man already?” the Ice Reaper spoke as he grabbed Ace's shoulders.

“I only love you, Ice Reaper.” Ace replied as the other thought that hearing that would make him happy but that gave him despair.

As Ace hugged him when the other let go, the Ice Reaper realized something, even though he loved Ace he realized the love Ace felt was only to Kurasame. He may say he loved him all he wanted, but in reality Kurasame was the one who had won Ace in the end.

“Ice Reaper?” Ace asked as he looked at the quiet man.

“Ace return to your old self.” the Ice Reaper said as he pushed Ace onto the mattress.

“Huh?” Ace asked as the Ice Reaper stared at him.

Tears from the other hit Ace's face as the Ice Reaper continued, “I'll never be the one you love, it was Kurasame all along. You were right I was the fake, he was real.”

Ace tried to move to kiss the tears away, but he was pinned down firmly.

“It’s funny, I used to loathe being around others so much that my mind split itself in half where one part of me could tolerate others and the other couldn't. But right now, I only want someone else to hold, back when I was first created after I killed my first victim. When I was alone, I just needed someone there to hold me tight.” the Ice Reaper said as he kissed Ace's forehead.

“You came into my life, Kurasame's life, and changed my perspective when I thought you were some drunk college kid, and soon had me fall for you. But now, it's over. The Ice Reaper, me, I need to go.” the Ice Reaper stated as he felt Ace's arms pull him into an embrace.

“You suffered so much, that you created a personality to live a life you wanted to have,” Ace said as he felt his own tears come as the tears from the other fell onto his hair, “All you wanted was to hear you were loved.”

The Ice Reaper was silent as Ace continued, “I'll say it again, I love you Ice Reaper not just Kurasame but you too. Because you are one part of the whole from the man I love.”

The Ice Reaper pulled away and smiled at Ace one last time, “I'll never forget you, my Ace.”

Ace smiled tearfully as he felt the the presence of the Ice Reaper’s personality fading from Kurasame.

“I'll always have you in my heart Ice Reaper.” Ace replied as he carefully took the other’s face in his hands and kissed him one last time.

When Ace pulled away, his eyes connected with the familiar stare of Kurasame.

“Ace, you dyed your hair….” the other stated as he placed his hand on Ace's black locks, running his fingers through it.

Ace was quiet as he allowed the man to take in his surroundings for a moment before speaking, “Kurasame, do you remember the Ice Reaper?” 

Kurasame stared blankly at him, “You mean that serial killer going around murdering people with Ice weapons? Then yes, yes I do.”

“Do you know who he was at least?” Ace asked the other man who looked at him confused.

“Can’t say I do…..why do you ask?” Kurasame asked as he stood up and stretched.

Ace was silent for awhile, but smiled as he hugged the other man who hugged back though confused on the other’s part.

‘I hope Ice Reaper, that this isn’t goodbye, but just a small vacation.’ Ace thought.

\------

Rem and Machina stood before him, cross-armed and a look of betrayal and disappointment on their face.

Rain stood behind them as well with Hyoh, a look of hurt and anger in his eyes.

Kurasame was obviously confused on the hostile aura the four had toward Ace, maybe they didn’t like his new hair color? How childish.

Ace sat in front of them, eyes on his lap as he looked down, waiting for the others to start the disappointment speech.

“Ace, how could you do this to us? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? Going with the Ice Reaper to some place, you’re lucky you’re alive.” Machina scolded as Ace winced at the hurt tone he spoke.

“Wait hold on, didn’t Ace keep calling the Ice Reaper Kurasame? Does that mean-” Rain started as he glanced at Kurasame to see the other looking at him with a face that said, ‘What the hell are you talking about?’

“That’s true!” Rem exclaimed as she glared at Kurasame who stared unwavering at her, she pointed her finger at him, “You murderer! You lowlife! You’re the worst person I ever met, I thought you were a good partner for Ace, but after all those innocent people you killed you’ve proven to me you’re a monster! I want you to stay away from our Ace, and to ensure that we’re calling the police to turn you in!”

Ace’s eyes widened as he shot up to see Kurasame look like he was utterly confused but had been affected by the girl’s harsh words at him, judging by how his aura seemed to go to a saddening state.

“I’m a monster aren’t I? Is that all you see?” Kurasame said as Ace suddenly saw the anger in his eyes, maybe Rem’s harsh words had brought back the Ice Reaper?

Rem stood her ground as she nodded.

Kurasame looked dead on at her as he reached into his pocket, Hyoh tensed as he reached for the sword he had on his back along with Rain and Machina standing in defense positions.

Kurasame pulled out his cellphone as everyone including Ace was confused as he tapped something onto the screen.

“Hello? Is this the police station? I’m here to report that I have found the identity of the Ice Reaper, please come to XXXX address as fast you can.” Kurasame stated bluntly as he spoke into the device.

Ace got up, breaking free from Machina’s hand pulling him back as Rain held Hyoh back who seemed like he was about to tackle Ace to prevent him from coming closer to the man.

“Kurasame why’re you doing this? I know the killing you did was wrong but…..are you sure you want to go to jail?” Ace asked as the other rubbed his head.

Kurasame smiled slightly at the younger boy, “Even if I don’t know why I killed those people, I still did those crimes and I must pay for it.”

Ace hugged the other tightly as everyone else couldn’t help but start to feel pity for Ace, afterall he proved that he still loved the man despite the blood on his hands.

A knock came to the door, which Rem opened as an officer came in.

“Who was the one who called saying they knew who the Ice Reaper was?” the cop asked, handcuffs at the ready.

Kurasame stepped forward, hands up in surrender, “I did. I’m the Ice Reaper.”

The officer stood puzzled as he looked Kurasame up and down, he seemed normal enough to the officer but he knew sometimes the normal people could hold murderous evil intentions.

Kurasame allowed himself to be handcuffed as the cop pushed him forward to go to the cop car as Ace was held by Rain and Hyoh to prevent him from running to the other man.

Kurasame threw Ace a reassuring smile from within the cop car before the car drove away.

Ace was silent as he dropped to his knees, Rain hugging his twin close reassuring him that Kurasame did the right thing as Machina and Rem soon joined in the hug.

Hyoh stared at the four, he was silent at the exchanges.

Rain noticed Hyoh walking towards the door calling out to him, but Hyoh kept walking, not once looking back.

Chapter 16 end.


	17. I'm a criminal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoot, a memory battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I played the mind's hallway game before..........that's how I found the darkest parts of my being....... So many doors I have opened even though I knew something bad'll happen......why oh why did I not heed those warnings......I have seen what shall never be unseen.

Chapter 17: I’m a criminal?

Ace wouldn’t talk to Rem and Machina, he just holed himself in his room no matter how much they tried to coax him out.

“I think he’s mourning over his first heartbreak, we all would do the same.” Rain told them, Rain often visited his twin after Hyoh suddenly disappeared.

Rain often just sat and hugged Ace, knowing it was best to not talk it out, since Ace seemed to ignore whatever anyone else was saying.

Ace was slowly killing himself.

Being heartbroken sucks.

\--------

Kurasame sat in his cell, closing his eyes, meditating.

The police had kept him alone in the cell since they thought he would kill his cell partner once their backs were turned.

He searched deep within himself, opening the mind’s hallway (A/N: DO NOT DO THIS GAME, I HAVE DONE IT BEFORE AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN THE SAME SINCE) opening doors to memories.

He only stopped when he saw a large locked door, padlocked, chained, even had some sort of barrier as if it was ensuring that no one else could enter and see behind the door.  
He knocked on the barrier for a moment, the barrier didn’t budge at all of course.

Kurasame pressed on it, willing it to go away, which it slowly did after some time.

Now the problem was how to get the padlock open to drop all the chains from it, he looked around his pocket for a bit, nothing useful was in his pocket to pick the lock.

He decided to trek around the hallway for a bit and open the other doors hoping to find an axe or the key to open this mysterious door.

‘This is going to be a while.’ Kurasame thought as he opened the first door.

\---------

Rain was busy making lunch for Ace, determined to make him eat the full meal.

Rem and Machina had gone out for work, leaving Rain to take care of his twin, even calling in Ace’s workplace to tell them he had a really bad case of the flu and was highly contagious. Thankfully, the new manager, a woman, was very understanding.

Rain had just finished cooking when he heard the front door knock, so naturally he went to see who it was.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Nichol standing there, signature blue scarf and sort of nerdy like attire.

“Nichol? What’re you doing here?” Rain asked as he allowed Nichol to enter the house, shutting the door behind him.

“Hyoh,” Nichol spoke with bitterness of the other’s voice, “Told me to take care of you and Ace.” 

Rain nodded as Nichol walked close by him as he went to pick up Ace’s plate of food.

“Did you eat already?” Rain asked as Nichol held up a bag of take-out.

“I brought food in case, knowing you’d obviously put others needs before yourself, I bought enough for the three of us.” Nichol spoke as Rain nodded once again.

Ace was staring blankly out the window, no emotion in his eyes as if his soul wasn’t even there just an empty shell when Nichol and Rain entered.

“Ace, I made you some pasta with a salad. Come on, stop staring out the window and eat.” Rain said as Ace only looked at them emotionlessly.

Ace got up and walked to take the tray from Rain, thanking him with a small whisper before walking back to his bed and sitting staring out the window.

The tray staying on his lap, but he made no gesture to move and eat.

Rain pouted at this as Nichol placed the take-out on an empty chair, to walk and sit next to Ace.  
Ace glanced at Nichol but didn’t say anything.

“What do you see Ace?” Nichol asked as Ace seemed to think a bit before answering.

“I see Kurasame, sitting at the window….” Ace spoke as Nichol nodded though Rain was silently observing where Nichol was going to take this conversation.

“What’s he doing, Ace?” Nichol asked as Ace picked up the fork and stabbed the salad, repeatedly not taking in the food.

“He’s just staring out….I call out to him sometimes……..but he never seems to hear me…..” Ace said as Nichol glanced at Rain before speaking again.

“Ace, do you want to see Kurasame?” Nichol asked as Ace put down his fork.

“What do you mean? He’s right there.” Ace spoke as he pointed at the empty window sill.

Nichol shook his head as he continued, “I meant the Kurasame who’ll talk to you, if you finish your food I’ll take you and Rain to see him.” 

Ace seemed to have a spark in his eyes when Nichol said that, “Promise?”

Nichol nodded as Ace started to eat.

Nichol got up and walked over to the take-out bag and pulling out two burgers.

Handing one to Rain, who thanked him, he thought to himself, ‘Ace might return to normal if Kurasame talks some sense into him, my question is why did Hyoh send me to come over….’

\------

It may have taken him awhile, but Kurasame had found a tool to open the padlock (a paper clip) and was now infront of the door, jiggling the lock around.

Once he heard the click and saw the chains falling with the padlock onto the ground, he pushed the door open.

He blinked, once, twice, three times. Inside the room he saw memories of a hooded figure who he figured was the Ice Reaper. 

He walked in, passing memories of the Ice Reaper cleaning his uniform after murders, killing some unknown people, even getting dressed.

‘Did I really kill all those people?’ Kurasame thought as he watched the Ice Reaper take off his hood and mask in one to reveal his own face. ‘I don’t remember any of this.’

Kurasame turned his head to see a memory of the Ice Reaper talking with Ace. He watched the scene, it played like a silent film with no sounds just people talking with none of their voices heard.

‘Ace…..’ he thought as he reached out to the memory of Ace jumping back when the Ice Reaper in the memory seemed to have jumped out.

Kurasame and the Ice Reaper (memory or not) seemed to stare at each other.

“I knew it was a mistake to let you be the one in control.” the Ice Reaper spoke as Kurasame looked at him confused.

“What’re you talking about?” Kurasame asked as he dodged a thrown Ice spike.

“You chickened out and snitched.” the Ice Reaper spoke as he summoned another spike to toss at Kurasame who dodged it.

“Criminals belong behind bars.” Kurasame spoke as he reached into one of the nearby memories and pulled out one of the Ice Spikes he had seen in there.

He lunged at the Ice Reaper, both clashing using the Ice Spikes as swords.

“... you clearly don’t know those people that were murdered, who they really were.” the Ice Reaper said as he jumped back before pointing at a memory.

Kurasame turned and his eyes widened, records of the people he saw that had been killed had names like child porn distributor, human trafficker, organ thief etc. were hanging on a wall. A TV in the memory showed footage of all those people’s crimes.

“Now can you really say I’m a criminal?” the Ice Reaper asked as Kurasame glared at him.

“Yes, murdering people is a crime.” Kurasame spoke as the other snickered.

“Hmph, think about it, you’re saving other people’s lives by killing these people.” the Ice Reaper spoke as Kurasame glanced one last time at the faces of the deceased before glaring at the Ice Reaper.

“Who are you?” Kurasame asked as the Ice Reaper took off his hood. A carbon copy of Kurasame minus the metal mask.

“I’m you, but much better since unlike those cops in Rubrum I actually stop the criminals for good.” the Ice Reaper spoke as he deflected Kurasame’s slash at him.

The Ice Reaper jammed his Ice spike through the other’s back, pinning him to the ground,

Kurasame coughed up blood, as the Ice Reaper looked at the memory of him ‘disappearing’, pretending to be sorry, fooling Ace successfully.

“Ace really is pure, too bad you interfered by making me feel guilty at having almost making him completely docile. He would have been the perfect wife you know?” the Ice Reaper smirked as he slammed Kurasame’s head onto the ground with his foot.

 

Kurasame glared as he looked at Ace’s almost empty lifeless eyes, glad he was able to interfere even though he couldn’t remember anything up to the point of meeting Ace for their first date.  
All his memories were blank afterwards.

“Damn you, why do you exist?” Kurasame cursed as the Ice Reaper looked down at him.

“Simple I was the main personality from the start, you were the personality my younger self made up from his wish to be normal, loved, etc.” the Ice Reaper spoke as he began walking away from Kurasame.

“Where are you going?” Kurasame asked as he struggled to get up.

“I’m going to get out of this jail cell first then steal away my Ace. I hope you had a nice time with him, Kurasame, but we all know who he really belongs to.” the Ice Reaper sneered as Kurasame was left in the room of the Ice Reaper’s memories.

‘Ace…. let’s hope your friends keep you as far as they can from me until I destroy the Ice Reaper for good’ Kurasame thought as he hoped Ace was far far away.

\------

Nichol, Rain, and Ace were standing at the prison office when all of a sudden the police were frantic.

“What do you mean he escaped? He was under high surveillance! How’s this possible?” a female officer screamed as Rain looked at Ace who was confused as well.

The officer noticed the three males, walking over to them, “Sorry kidos, but visiting hours for prisoners is closed, a really dangerous criminal escaped his cell somehow.”

Nichol looked weary as Rain held Ace close as Ace watched the female officer running to an area unknown.

“I’m sorry Ace, we know you really wanted to see Kurasame but it seems like we have to reschedule.” Rain said as Ace nodded.

Nichol looked at the two worried at the fact that a criminal was lurking the building and the risk they were taking staying here.

“We’ll visit him when it’s safer, for now we have to leave.” Nichol said as Ace and Rain agreed beginning to walk to the direction of the exit.

Automatically a mob of cops ran by the three, Nichol grabbing onto Rain as Ace was pulled from his brother’s hand to run with the cops to an unknown location.

“Ace!” Nichol and Rain yelled once the crowd had disappeared, running to the direction the group had went.

\-----

Ace silently walked around the unfamiliar hall that he was left in due to the mob of officers unknowingly dragging him within their group.

‘I wonder where Nichol and Rain are….’ Ace thought as he looked at cells with prisoners talking to each other.

“Hey kid, are you lost?” a prisoner asked, Ace looked at the man behind bars suspiciously before continuing, ignoring his calls to him.

The prisoners he passed by stared at him whispering, but leaving him alone.

He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at an officer standing there.

“What’re you doing wandering the cells alone?” the officer asked as Ace responded he was lost.

“Follow me, a dangerous criminal is on the loose, can’t have you alone with him.” the officer spoke as he grabbed Ace’s hand.

Ace was skeptical on why the officer held his hand, but wanting to leave safely, allowed it.

He couldn’t see the eyes or face of the officer due to his hat shading them from view, but Ace could tell he was quite young.

The two walked for some time until Ace saw an exit.

“I can’t leave, my brother and his ex are still here.” Ace said as the officer seemed to ignore what Ace said and kept walking.

Ace’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to pull his hand free, but the officer pulled Ace into his chest.

“I can’t have you escape, Ace…….now that I have you alone again.” the officer spoke as Ace’s eyes widened at the tone of his voice.

“Kurasame?! How?” Ace was silenced by a kiss on his lips.

“Kurasame? No, I’m the Ice Reaper, not that weakling.” the Ice Reaper spoke as Ace’s eyes showed confusion.

“But you disappeared?” Ace said making it sound more like a question as he was kissed rougher this time.

“I told you, I’m good at mimicking emotions.” the Ice Reaper said.

Ace suddenly felt like he was in danger when their eyes made eye contact.

Click!

Ace’s eyes widened as he saw his wrists were handcuffed and he was lifted in the other’s arms.

“Wait! What’re you doing?” Ace asked as he was carried over to the exit.

“Kidnapping you again.” the Ice Reaper said as he kissed Ace’s hair, inhaling the aroma of green apple.

Ace struggled, he was feeling the Ice Reaper was more dangerous now…….he could just sense the evil coming from the other.

“I told you black hair suits you.” the Ice Reaper said, happy that Ace hadn’t washed out the dye.

“Let me go! Rain! Nichol! Help!” Ace called as he was suddenly dumped into the backseat of a cop car.

“Scream all you want Ace, but they can’t hear you.” the Ice Reaper said as Ace banged on the side windows, even trying the door handle which was locked.

The Ice Reaper smirked at this pathetic attempt as he started up the ignition.

Chapter 17 end


	18. Hyoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone out there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having a writer's block for a bit, also had to work on my webtoon since I have 3 to manage now....it's fun though.

Chapter 18: Hyoh 

Rain and Nichol ran around the station, their hope for finding Ace slowly diminishing.

“Ace! Ace!” Rain called as he huffed out of breath.

Nichol looked at Rain slumping down in defeat, worry all over his face.

“Rain, calm down, Ace might’ve went home.” Nichol said making Rain turn around.

“No, Ace would’ve texted us to say he was home.” Rain said as he tried to move on but fell, his legs exhausted,

“Pace yourself, Rain. Ace wouldn’t want to see you hurt.” Nichol scolded as Rain swung weakly at him when Nichol tried to place a hand on his shoulder, an attempt to calm him.

“You’re always so calm about this! Sometimes I think you don’t care at all!” Rain yelled as he felt tears of anger run down his cheeks, “My brother has been through a lot! Ace could be in real danger this time!”

“I DO CARE! I care about you and Ace! I’m just as worried about Ace as you! Don’t you notice, if I didn’t care about you or Ace I would have just left you two alone!” Nichol yelled as he grabbed Rain’s shoulders.

“Don’t you know how much pain I was in when we broke up? I really loved you, you know.” Nichol continued as Rain’s eyes softened.

“Nichol...let’s not talk about this no-” Rain was stopped as Nichol continued.

“I’m not finished Rain. I did everything to try and be normal after we broke up, I even tried tolerating Hyoh for you when I noticed you two getting closer. Tell me Rain, if Hyoh cares about you why did he leave you now?” Nichol spoke as Rain looked down, guilty for hurting one of his friends.

“I….don’t……..know…” Rain whispered as Nichol forced Rain to look up before kissing him.

Rain tried to pull away, but Nichol held him tightly before separating.  
“If that kiss doesn’t convey my feelings and care that I feel for you, then I don’t know what will.” Nichol spoke as he turned to get up.

He was stopped when Rain pulled on his sleeve, causing him to look at Rain’s shadowed face.

He was surprised when Rain lunged forward, connecting their lips together.

The two ignored the whoos from the prisoners from the cells nearby who were watching the scene as Rain pulled away.

“Hyoh’s going to kill me….” Rain muttered as Nichol hugged Rain close.

“If he finds out, but know this Rain. I’m willing to die with you,” Nichol whispered, “Let’s go find Ace.”

\-----------

Ace was handcuffed to the familiar bedpost of the lair of the Ice Reaper. 

“You have a thing for making sure I’m tied up somehow.” Ace remarked as the Ice Reaper removed the cop uniform, changing into his infamous killing outfit minus the hood and mask.

“You look so perfect like that.” the Ice Reaper commented smirking at Ace who blushed, to add to Ace’s embarrassment he was naked, apparently the Ice Reaper had a thing for him naked too.

“How long were you pretending to be gone?” Ace asked as the Ice Reaper caressed Ace's face.

“I have the right to not answer that, dear.” the Ice Reaper spoke as he kissed Ace's lips before getting up and walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” Ace asked as the Ice Reaper smiled and picked up his metal mask, pulling on his hood.

“I have some traffickers to kill, but don't worry Ace, we'll have plenty of time for ‘fun’ later.”   
was the reply before the door was shut.

\------

Rain and Nichol stayed at Ace's home after notifying a cop on his missing brother.

“So is Hyoh really your type?” Nichol asked as Rain glanced at him before looking away.

“Yes.” Rain answered after a minute.

Nichol and Rain were silent once more, worried and tense.

\-----

The Ice Reaper whistled as he stood up on a chandelier of a rather nice mansion of a local human trafficker agent.

He was waiting for the time to drop the chandelier as his target, a woman, slowly made her way underneath it.

‘Goodbye bitch.’ he thought as he cut the chain holding the glass chandelier, jumping out on a nearby ledge as he watched 340 pounds of glass come crashing down on his victim's head.

‘Well time to return my soon to be wife.’ he thought.

\-------

Ace pouted as he struggled in his handcuffs. 

He had tried to get those darn cuffs off of him for the past 10 minutes before giving up on trying to squeeze his wrists through.

‘I hope the Ice Reaper doesn’t come back too soon, I think I found something to get me free…’ Ace thought as he used one of his legs to kick a pen on the drawer nearby onto the bed.

Once Ace got the pen in one of his hands, he clicked it happy to see it had a needle point tip as he fiddled with the keyhole on the cuffs.

“Come on... “ Ace muttered as he moved the pen around a bit more only to pause when he heard another door open and close.

Ace dropped the pen between the two pillows on the bed as he used both of his legs to bring a pillow to cover the makeshift lockpick.

Ace brought his legs closer to his chest just as the Ice Reaper opened the door, quickly closing his eyes and feigning to be asleep.

Ace heard a sigh and a rustling of clothes along with a door being opened and closed. 

Ace lifted his head as he heard the sound of running water looking at the door for a few minutes before quickly using his foot to retrieve the pen and once again trying to pick the lock.

He was cautious, as he heard the objects being moved in the other room as he twisted the pen as best as he could trying to open the lock.

He grinned once he heard the lock finally click as he dropped the cuffs on the pillow, rubbing his wrists.

He snapped to attention once he heard the someone clear their throat as he paled.

The Ice Reaper stood shirtless watching Ace who froze once he saw the other and started to cold sweat at the unreadable aura around him. 

“Um...Welcome home?” Ace said nervously as he clutched a pillow close in case the Ice Reaper decided to get violent with him, he could use it as a temporary shield.

The Ice Reaper stared at Ace, a blank look on his face, Ace started to get confused at the lack of reaction from the other who was motionless.

“Is anyone home?” Ace asked quietly as he got up and tapped the man on his arm.

The eyes of the other followed him but that was the only reaction he got.

“I’m sorry?” Ace said as he waved a hand in front of the other’s face, only the blank eyes following the motion.

Ace was starting to worry, even though he wanted to leave and get help to possibly return Kurasame even the tiniest spec of the personality of the man he came to love, the Ice Reaper was a part of him.

And Ace was slowly coming to love the twisted justice killer. 

What Ace didn’t realize was the internal battle the two personalities were waging in the still man’s head.

\-----

Rain opened the front door thinking Machina or Rem had come back but forgot the key, surprised when he saw Hyoh there but with a woman.

“Rain.” Hyoh spoke as Rain slightly glowered at him once he saw the woman.

“Rain who was at the do- oh it’s you.” Nichol said as he glared at Hyoh and tugged Rain in a hug as Rain dropped his angry look to a surprised one at Nichol’s actions.

Nichol could sense the dark aura Hyoh gave off as he held Rain tightly as the brunette woman with glasses awkwardly cleared her throat.

“Um…. I may be interrupting but I do believe I have been called by your friend (cue a smirk on Nichol’s face as Hyoh stiffened at her choice of words) to take under one of my older patients.” the woman said as Rain nodded at her to continue.

“Kurasame was one of my old kids that I took care of along with Hyoh here….” the woman nodded at Hyoh.

“So you mean Hyoh and Kurasame knew each other?” Rain asked as the woman nodded as Hyoh pulled Rain from Nichol into his own embrace.

Rain could see the heated glare between the two but wanting to hear what the woman said, ignored it for the time being.

“Yes, well….. Hyoh was more separated from the other children so the two didn’t interact much….anyway I noticed Kurasame was more…..well let’s just say unsettling with to the other children,” the woman paused before continuing,”I picked him up one day while I was out for groceries and saw him wandering alone in the rain. Even I could tell the look in his eyes when I met him. something in them showed hidden evil in a way….”

Rain ushered the woman to sit down as he sat between Hyoh and Nichol to prevent a fight as the woman sat on the other couch.

“I observed Kurasame for awhile and noticed some inconsistencies in his behavior, one day he’d be cold and distant, lashing out at those who came near….. another day he’d be kind and helpful even interacting with the other children as if he never said hateful words to them,” the woman paused again to wipe her glasses, “The distant one had a aura that grew intense every time he saw an adult including me but the other one had such a warm welcoming aura that made it seem like those two were separate people entirely.”

Hyoh nodded at this, remembering back while he stood away from other children to swing a wooden sword, he’d see Kurasame lash out at a girl just for wanting him to join a game of tag one week and another week he’d see Kurasame play and laugh with the other children. 

He could tell by the look in those eyes that they seemed entirely different.

“I searched up the weird patterns and found out he had MPD, or a split personality...fearing that this seeming dangerous personality was going to harm the children I sent him away to asylum and haven’t heard from him until the news showed him as a killer.” the woman said as Rain turned to Hyoh.

“So you left to find this woman? Why didn’t you tell me?” Rain asked as Hyoh sighed.

“Your brother needed you more, I only remembered Kurasame because of the hostile aura he gave off when your brother came back with the gunshot wound, I left that day too because I remembered her.” Hyoh said gesturing to the woman, “I remembered that she used to take care of us, and didn’t want to waste time explaining.”

Rain stared at Hyoh as Nichol could see Rain was uncertain if Hyoh was cheating on him or not, which even though he knew was a horrible thing to hope for, he hoped this sudden appearance would cause them to break up.

“What do you propose we do?” Nichol asked as he looked away from the tense couple to the woman.

“All we can do is hope, hope that Kurasame can fight this battle and win afterall, the only thing that can defeat and conquer this personality on equal footing is Kurasame himself.” the woman said.

\-----

Ace was silent as he held the Ice Reaper close, the two were sitting on the bed, though Ace was a little uncomfortable since a) he was still naked and b) the Ice Reaper was unresponsive yet allowed himself to be led to sit on the bed.

“Ice Reape- no Kurasame…...can you hear me?” Ace whispered as he grabbed the other’s head firmly in his hands, blank eyes staring into his own.

No response.

Ace sighed as he hugged the motionless other closer to him, stroking his hair and humming.

“I don’t know what’s happened to you, but please..come back to me…...I love you…..no matter if you’re the Ice Reaper or Kurasame, whoever you are, I love you very much.” Ace whispered.

\--------

The Ice Reaper glared impatiently at Kurasame.

The two were seated at a long black table in a room surrounded in darkness, both sitting at the other end of the table.

“Give me back my mind, my body, my freedom, and let go of Ace….he isn’t some object you can keep in your clutches forever.” Kurasame spat at the other as the Ice Reaper merely rolled his eyes.

“Again with this silly ‘give back control ’ bullshit? Seriously, if you really are the main personality, why do you keep losing?” the Ice Reaper remarked as he wondered how long this would take since he was anxious to violate Ace.

Kurasame glared at this remark as he tried to get up and either strangle this guy or somehow knock him out for good, but some unknown force was keeping him pinned to the chair he was seated on.

“If you have nothing to say, than I’m leaving….I hope you enjoy watching me break Ace… be happy I’m allowing you to watch us…” the Ice Reaper said as he got up and disappeared in a flash, leaving Kurasame alone to plot a retaliation plan.

\-----

Ace didn’t know what had happened, but suddenly he was pinned down by the Ice Reaper who towered over him on the bed.

“You were trying to leave me, weren’t you Ace? Don’t you know how much I love you?” the other asked in such a sinister and menacing tone, that Ace couldn’t help but think this side of Kurasame only viewed him as an object of some sort.

“This isn’t love, this is imprisonment! If you loved me, then you wouldn’t do these things to me!” Ace cried as the other smashed their lips together as Ace tried to push the other off of him.

Ace’s hands were pinned above his head as their kiss deepened, not in love but in possession.

“Mmmph! Stop!” Ace cried as he pushed the other way successfully, tears building in his eyes as the other stared blankly at him.

“What’s wrong dear? I thought you liked it rough?” The Ice Reaper said as he crawled to Ace as the boy backed up to the headboard, cornered and trapped.

“No….Kurasame….please help me……” Ace said as the Ice Reaper glowered and punched the headboard right next to Ace’s head, leaving a hole.

“I told you, Kurasame is dead…..gone……..hmph…...maybe you need to be trained properly Ace…..trained to forget insignificant deadweight.” the Ice Reaper spoke as he pinned Ace down on the mattress, ignoring Ace’s cries and pleads and proceeded to ‘train’ him.  
Chapter 18 end.


	19. A Broken Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well these two chapters are the last, I'm kinda disappointed with the ending but.......at least I completed it........

Chapter 19: A broken boy

The Ice Reaper held Ace close, proud of himself for what he did to Ace. 

Ace’s eyes were hollow, cheeks stained with tears and his voice if he were to speak was merely a whisper.

‘He’s completely docile….perfect….’ the Ice Reaper thought as he stroked Ace’s hair, the boy leaning into his touch.

“Ace...do you still love Kurasame and want him?” the Ice Reaper asked as Ace blinked at him.

“I only want you, master.” Ace answered as he received a pat on the head for what the Ice Reaper deemed the correct answer.

“I have to go now Ace, there are evil people out there…..preying on children…..” the Ice Reaper said as he reluctantly pulled away from Ace as he got up to get dressed to murder.

Ace moved slightly as his hand pulled on the edge of the man’s coat, a silent plea to the other to stay.

The Ice Reaper smirked at this act which he deemed cute in a way, but merely kissed Ace’s forehead and left with the door shut behind him.

Ace blinked hollow eyes at the door that was closed as he glanced around the neat but sort of empty room.

Getting up out of bed, limping to the dresser with a small mirror at it, Ace stared at his reflection with no sign of recognition at his face.

Ace turned away, the sweatpants he was given along with an oversized shirt dragged onto the floor as he touched the doorknob to the door the Ice Reaper exited out of.

“Master……” Ace muttered as the door didn’t budge, showing that it was locked.

Ace walked a bit from the door as he sat in front of it, eyes locked onto it as he waited.

\-------

Kurasame stared at the hurdles before him, which was basically moving platforms like those cheating platforming games that make the platforms move impossibly fast that those who had laser sharp reflexes could complete.

His goal was at the end of this seemingly endless platforming segment, the key to destroying the Ice Reaper that he had found out after scouring the memories of the Ice Reaper endlessly.

‘Well taking back my mind and body isn’t suppose to be easy….” Kurasame thought as he felt a slight migraine in his mind’s body form.

He jumped onto the fast moving platform as soon as he saw it, almost falling into the dark abyss a hazard that he wanted to avoid.

Hoisting himself up, he narrowly avoided a beam that was swinging overhead, instead waiting until the beam swung his direction again to grab ahold and use it to move deeper into the dungeon of his mind.

Kurasame almost fell back into the abyss when he landed a tad too early onto a small platform but steadied himself as he watched the Ice spike he had in case of an ambush fell from it’s makeshift holster via a ripped off sleeve fall into the abyss.

‘Well I don’t think I’d need that Ice spike anymore anyway…’ he thought as he could see his goal in the distance at least 20 small platforms away, both moving at a Tetris like place (the one where if you’re able to stack the blocks perfectly you win the game.).

“Dammit.” Kurasame muttered as he studied the speed in order to run/jump to his goal.

\-----

Rem and Machina had arrived home to see Nichol and Hyoh arguing, the woman gone. Rain had offered to take the woman home safety. 

“Stay away from Rain.” Hyoh barked at Nichol who merely glared at him.

“He was mine first. Besides it’s a free country.” Nichol snapped back as Rem and Machina glanced at each other, shrugged and sat at the couch to watch the scene. (So helpful aren’t they?) 

Hyoh was livid at that response but shot back, “Well you’re not together anymore aren’t you? So you’re not his boyfriend anymore, I am.”

Nichol glared at him as he stood his ground at the other male.

“I would still be with Rain if you hadn’t come in and stole him from me. I sensed you preying on Rain while we were still together, waiting for your chance to strike and take him like the cunning, deceitful leopards you’re named after!” Nichol spat out as he dodged a fist aimed at his face.

“Woah, Hyoh doesn’t follow the ‘Don’t Hit the Guy with Glasses’ rule…..” Machina muttered as he and Rem watched the scene unfold.

Nichol threw his own punch which was deflected as Hyoh grabbed his arm and flipped Nichol over his shoulder and onto the floor.

“I guess we can see who’s well suited to protect Rain from danger.” Hyoh spoke as he glared down at Nichol from behind his usual red sunglasses as Nichol glared at him, before he swept the other off his feet.

Nichol got up as Hyoh landed on the ground, this time looking down on the other, “Get your facts straight….besides why do you hide your face from others with those ridiculous sunglasses?”

Nichol reached down to try and grab the sunglasses off but was pulled by Hyoh who slammed him onto the ground he once laid upon.  
“It’s not your business, mister ex-boyfriend. Only Rain has the honor of knowing.” Hyoh stated as he straightened up, smoothing his hair that had become slightly messy from their scuffle.

Nichol glared at the other, but stopped his planned attack once he heard the door opening.

Everyone turned to see….

“Huh? Ace?! How-?”Rem cried as she was stopped once ‘Ace’ held a hand out to her.

“Guys, it’s me Rain. I think I have a plan that’s why I’m dressed as Ace.” Rain said as everyone gathered around the living room to listen to Rain’s plan.

“Here’s what we’re going to do…..I have everyone else waiting to help, this has to be acted out as natural as possible.” Rain explained.

\-----

Kurasame gripped onto the weapon that he had suffered almost dying in his mind to get.

‘This better be worth it.’ Kurasame thought as he stared at the blade, the Boreal Blade that connected to his childhood, ‘This blade used to be my father’s…...the last thing I remember of my parents before everything blanked…….’

Kurasame closed his eyes as light suddenly flashed from the stand that once held the sword to show a new setting.

This time he was at the room of the Ice Reaper’s memories, each flashback playing like silent movies all around him.

Kurasame looked at the memories, before raising his sword and smashing one memory like a mirror, shards flying everywhere.

Each memory suffered the same fate, shards of broken images all over the floor but Kurasame stopped once he saw the memories of Ace. His smile. His pouting face. 

Kurasame smiled sadly at them, knowing that if he destroyed these memories which belonged to himself, not just the Ice Reaper, he’d forget Ace forever.

“I love you.” the memory Ace spoke as Kurasame looked up at it surprised.

“I’ll love you until the end of my days, my Ace.” Kurasame responded at the same time with the memory before swinging the sword back for the final blow.

\------

The Ice Reaper held his head as he paused at the building where he had heard was a hotspot for dropping off kids to be sold into slavery along with illegal drugs.

‘Ugh……’ he thought as he leaned on a nearby building to steady himself, head spinning.

‘Dammit, I should have killed Kura-’ he thought as he blacked out.

Transported back into his mind, Kurasame stood there as the Ice Reaper glared at him.

“Your time is up, Ice Reaper.” Kurasame spoke as he held his blade to the other’s face.

“You….do you have any idea what you’ve done?” the Ice Reaper spoke as he saw the shattered memories scattered all over the ground.

“Yeah, I do. I’m getting rid of you.” Kurasame spoke as he parried the Ice Spike that was aimed to stab him.

The two went like this for what seemed like hours in the mind, both getting nicked here and there.

‘He’s gotta have an opening.’ Kurasame thought as he winced once a spike hit his side, piercing it.

The Ice Reaper huffed, as he saw Kurasame struggle to stand and got ready to lunge at him.

Shink!

Kurasame stared blankly at the other, the mask falling off, dissolving into sparkles.

“Im- possible……” the Ice Reaper spoke, as one hand gripped the blade weakly that impaled his chest.

“Goodbye forever Ice Reaper…….but before you go……..tell me where Ace is…..” Kurasame spoke as the other fell onto the shards, legs disappearing.

“One day….I’ll return……..you haven’t won……” the Ice Reaper spoke as blood from his mental body poured out as he tossed a shard with some words on it to Kurasame.

Kurasame stared at the address before closing his eyes as the Ice Reaper faded completely.

The Boreal blade clanking on the floor to lay in the ocean of broken memories.

Chapter 19 end.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still disappointed, but I'm planning on rewriting A Turn of Events excepts it's multi-chapter and is generally less amateurish in writing.......hopefully.....
> 
> Stay tuned.

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Kurasame as he ran to the address felt memories leaving him as he neared the building Ace was. He was forgetting slowly…...he forgot his parents, his birthday, his childhood with each step he took.

‘Ace. Ace. Ace.’ he thought as he entered the building and looked around. 

He found nobody in the empty rooms on the first floor, before thinking of the cliche aka the princess being at the very top of the tower not on the bottom floors because that would be too easy.

Kurasame checked all the rooms, stopping at one that had a lock on the outside.

He undid the lock and pushed the door open, only to be greeted by a tackle of a smaller body.

Kurasame stared at the dark dyed hair boy, his memory of Ace completely gone after he had opened the door.

“Master, you came back.” Ace spoke, a small smile as he hugged Kurasame who awkwardly hugged back.

“Listen kid…….I don’t recall having met you….” Kurasame said as he pushed Ace away after the hug went on for more than a minute.

Ace blinked blank emotionless eyes at him, Kurasame vaguely thought of a cat when he saw this reaction.

“But judging how I went out of my way to find you…...must mean you’re someone important to me….” Kurasame spoke as he recalled his frantic actions to get here.

Ace blinked once again as Kurasame looked the boy up and down.

“Can you tell me your name?” Kurasame spoke as a sudden flash in his memory came, showing a blonde haired boy who looked eerily like the one before him….maybe this was the same person?

“......” Ace was silent as he gripped Kurasame’s coat, the other man stared concerned at the lack of response.

“How about I name you if you can’t remember your name?” Kurasame spoke as he watched the boy perk up a bit with the response.

Kurasame thought a bit, the first name that came to him was, “Andrew?”

A face from the boy was made as he shook his head at that suggestion.

“Bob?”

Another head shake.

“Steven?”

Still negative.

“Derek?”

No.

“Eric?”

An agitated shake this time, blank eyes showing some emotion as Kurasame wondered why those eyes looked so broken and empty.

Kurasame pondered this as the boy wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face to his chest. Kurasame only remembered his name luckily, but didn’t want to name the boy after himself because who would?  
Ace was pouting at Kurasame, thinking the Ice Reaper in his broken mind was playing a joke and pretending to forget his name to tease him.

Kurasame snapped his fingers as a name came to him before he looked down at the boy who was gazing up at him, eyes completely docile.

“How about…….Ace?” Kurasame said as Ace nodded slowly at this.

“Well Ace do you have a family?” Kurasame asked as he gestured for the boy to let go who complied as Kurasame took his hand in his and began to lead him out of the building.

“Master is my only family….” Ace responded as Kurasame tried to remember this, but gave up after nothing clicked.

“Listen Ace, I don’t want you to call me master…….call me Kurasame.” Kurasame spoke as Ace blinked at him, confused.

“Master….” 

“No, Kurasame. Ku-ra-sa-me. Can you say that?” Kurasame spoke as he paused going down the stairs to look Ace into the eye.

“Kur-same.” Ace responded.

“Close enough.” Kurasame spoke as he saw a small smile on Ace’s face as they reached the bottom floor.

“Where are we going to go?” Ace asked as Kurasame thought about it.

“Well….I need to go find a way to regain my memories…...and I notice you have this emptiness in your eyes……” Kurasame spoke as Ace blinked once again.

“How about the two of us just go on a journey?” Kurasame suggested as Ace nodded at that.

“I’d think I’d like that, Kurasame.” Ace spoke, a dull glimmer in his eyes.

\-----

10 years later

Rain hadn’t given up, after their plan had failed years ago he still believed Ace was out there.

“I know he’s out there too, you two will find each other again someday.” Nichol said as he and Rain sat at a table in the coffee shop Ace used to work at.

Rain stared out the window and sighed, “I just hope he’s safe out there.”

Nichol stared concerned at Rain as he placed one hand over Rain’s, a ring adorning the blonde haired boy’s hand covered by the other’s hand.

“It’s been tough I know, after losing your twin and Hyoh.” Nichol said as he looked Rain in the eye.

Hyoh had gotten in a motorcycle crash a year after Ace had gone missing, the stupid couple that hit him were in jail due to DUI and illegal drug intake.

Rain felt a lone tear go down as he remembered clutching Hyoh’s hand as he saw the watched the life in the other’s eyes slowly go out in the ER. 

Nichol got up from his chair, sat down next to Rain, and held him tightly.

Rem and Machina had moved out of Rubrum, going on their own journey to find Ace, it’s been 6 years since Rain had last seen them, keeping touch with letters and phone calls.

The news of the Ice Reaper forgotten, focused on a new murderer going by the name, Nox Suzaku.

Rain blinked back a tear once he saw a couple walk by outside the window, pulling out of Nichol’s embrace. 

“Rain what’s wrong?” Nichol asked as Rain pushed him out of the booth and ran to the door as Nichol followed after him.

Rain pushed aside people as he focused on reaching the couple that kept walking forward, not slowing down.

“Wait! Please wait!” Rain called as he ran, the taller of the couple turned his head slightly in Rain’s direction.

“Can I help you?” the man asked as Rain bent over to catch his breath.

Rain looked at the shorter of the two, despair when he saw an unfamiliar face on the blonde’s.

“Sorry, he was mistakened.” Nichol said as the male, drew his partner, a woman closer. 

The couple waved it off before continuing on their way as Nichol pulled Rain into his chest as Rain sobbed.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…..Ace’s out there….” Nichol said as he rubbed Rain’s head, not noticing another couple walking by, focusing on Rain.

A man with slate blue hair, gelled back with a boy with shoulder-length blonde hair on his arm, talking quietly.

Rain looked up at Nichol’s reassuring face as he looked to the side, seeing the couple’s backs as they moved on.

“Do you think that’s them?” Rain asked as he pointed at them as Nichol sighed and looked at the couple before letting Rain go who automatically walked towards them.

“It’s good to be back in Rubrum, isn’t it?” the man asked as the blonde nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s been 10 years after all.” the blonde answered.

“Excuse me.” a voice called from behind as the two looked to see Rain, standing there. A look of happiness once he saw the blonde’s face.

“Ace! I’ve found you! It’s been so long!” Rain cried as he hugged his twin tightly as Nichol walked up and watched the scene.

He took a look over at the slate-haired male, judging him by his aura which he deemed as harmless.

“R-rain?” Ace asked as his twin nodded, tears in his own eyes as he held his brother close.

“You have no idea how much I worried about you…..and…” Rain stopped once he saw the gold ring on Ace’s finger.

He glanced over at his partner, seeing the matching one on it before turning to cling to Ace tighter.

“Oh forget it, come on we have so much to talk about.” Rain said as he pulled Ace into the cafe.

Nichol looked at Kurasame who looked confused at this outcome.

“So how many years?” Nichol asked as he and Kurasame followed the twins into the cafe.

“6 years. And you?” Kurasame asked as he gestured to Nichol’s ring.

“A modest 2 years.” Nichol answered.

Kurasame and Nichol entered to see Rain and Ace talking in the same booth that Nichol and Rain were once seated at, their drinks cleared away.

“Well, it’s a long story…...the story of what really happened…...who the Ice Reaper really was and how he ended, I’d be willing to tell you if you’re willing to listen.” Ace spoke as he glanced at Kurasame.

Rain and Nichol gestured at him to continue, as Kurasame nodded, remembering the infamous killer that he once was and abandoned.

Ace held his hand that was rested on the table before starting the tale of the Ice Reaper. 

 

The end


End file.
